Hello! My Prince!
by Jiitari
Summary: Pride opposes Love…Which is more important to you?Which of these will you choose?Pride that make you stronger and confident?Or love that makes you happy?For a confused Saiyan Prince, Vegeta,Which of these two things will he choose? AU Fic!
1. Main Cast

**Main Cast**:

**Prince Vegeta (**_Bejiita-Ouji_**) -** Prince of all Saiyans. The Most Powerful warrior in the Universe. In training. Heir to the throne of Wakusei Bejiita. The warrior who is going to battle the tyrant who wants to conquer the universe, Frieza. His heart is closed off to emotions and he believes it is weakness and it will cause your downfall.

**Bulma Briefs (**_Burifu Buruma_**)-**The Only daughter of the richest man and greatest inventor on Earth. The heiress to their company, Capsule Corporation.

**Kane Hishiru (**_Hishiru Kein_**)-** Prince of Hishirans and wakusei Hishi, The rival race of the Saiyans. The most powerful Hishiran warrior, rival of Vegeta. He is in love with Bulma.

**RiyoMouri (**_Mouri Riyou_**)-**Vegeta's fiancé in Wakusei Bejiita. She is the most powerful Saiyan Woman in their race, She is very loyal and in love with the Saiyan Prince.

**King Vegeta (**_Bejiita-Ou_**) -** King of all Saiyans and Wakusei Bejiita. Vegeta's Father. He doesn't want Bulma to be Vegeta's mate but wants Riyo to be.

**Queen Caulie** (Kauri-Sho-ou)- King Vegeta's Queen, Prince Vegeta's caring and loving mother.

**Dr. Briefs (**_Burifu-sensei_**)- **Bulma's father, greatest inventor in Earth.

**Mrs. Briefs (**_Burifu-san/ Buruma no okaasan_**)-** Bulma's Mother. She wants Vegeta to be her son-in-law.

**King Czacious (**_Sasiusu-Ou_**) -** Kane's father, King of the Hishirans and Wakusei Hishi. He wants Bulma to be his daughter-in-law.

**Trailer:**

"_**Pride opposes Love…**_

_**Which is more important to you?**_

_**Which of these will you choose?**_

_**Pride that make you stronger and confident?**_

_**Or love that makes you happy?**_

_**For a confused **__**Saiyan**__** Prince, **__**Vegeta**___

_**Which of these two things will he choose?**_

_**He believes that Emotions can make you, a warrior to be weak,**_

_**While She, **__**Bulma**__** Briefs, believes that Love is the most powerful weapon of all;**_

_**Again…**__** I ask of you,**_

_**What is more important?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Or Pride?**_

_**Come to think of it;**_

_**Oh so deeply…**_

_**Love can give you a lot of pain…**_

_**But Pride can make you regret love…**_

_**Which is more important.**_

_**Bulma**__** promise **__**Vegeta**__** one thing,**_

_**That she will teach him,**_

_**He, who doesn't know how to love,**_

_**To love someone;**_

_**And is forbidden to Love,**_

_**What true love is like**__**…**_

_**Vegeta**__**, Prince **__**Vegeta**___

_**Is the ever Prideful **__**Saiyan**____**Prince;**_

_**His heart is closed off to emotions;**_

_**His heart is colder that ice;**_

_**Could **__**Bulma**__** melt his **__**freezed**__** heart full of hatred and **__**sadness,**_

_**And can she open it for her to enter?**_

_**Can she make love enter the prince's heart???**_

_**Now, it's up to **__**Bulma**__** to change the **__**Saiyan**__** Prince's belief about emotions and love making you weak.**_

_**It is now up to her on how she will be able melt his cold heart.**_

_**Will love be more important to him?**_

_**Or is it still **__**be**__** his pride…**_

_**Now that he's slowly falling for her**_

_**Hello! **__**My Prince!"**_


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review after reading this chapter. Thanks. The words in caps are expression of anger/ surprise... any high emotions/ feelings.

* * *

It was a fine day in the Hishiran Palace, Planet Hishiru. . It was the day for a young lady to die in the hands of the Hishiran King, Kane Hishiru.

"Bulma, do you still defy my love?" asked Kane. "Even if I cut your head off?"

The young lady with fine blue hair shook her head.

"No, I only love one person in my life. And that is…" she said.

"The Saiyan Prince Vegeta?" Kane said.

She nodded.

"Even if I die, I'll still be loyal to him."

Outside the palace's gate, Vegeta, the prince, now King of the Saiyans called all his attendants. They were about to attack the palace.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Our king!" his men replied.

Vegeta slowly pointed to the gate while whispering:

"Bulma, I'll save you."

The moment his finger stopped, all his men entered the palace and fought with all of Kane's men. Vegeta entered the gates to save his wife. The battle was heated and victory came for the Saiyans. Vegeta's men bowed to him after the battle while Nappa, Raditz and Goku opened the gates for him, revealing Bulma.

Vegeta had to save Bulma but to his surprise…

"Ya!!!! Raise your hands up!!!!" yelled Bulma as she come closer to Kane and scolded him.

"Raise your hands!!!!"

Kane did.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called. Bulma turned to him.

"Oh, my dear husband! You finally arrived!" Bulma said with joy.

(The ruthless prince, Kane)

(The delightful Girl, Bulma)

(The Prideful Prince, Vegeta)

**Chapter One **

Few years ago….

A spacepod landed on a deserted place. It was a round, white object from a planet called Wakusei Bejiita. From it, out came a man with a monkey tail, spiked up hair and chinky black eyes. His handsome face smirked at the view.

"This place is beautiful…" he thought.

His name was Vegeta… The prince of all Saiyans and the whole of Wakusei Bejiita. An elite warrior with amazing abilities. He went to the Earth's palace to ask the Earth King, Alex, to build him a training room.

"Prince Vegeta, I know a great inventor! He can give you one!" Alex said.

He recommended the owner of a famous technology company, Capsule Corporation, Dr. Briefs. Vegeta was brought to the company to talk with the old man.

"Can you build me a training room that can multiply gravity?" the Saiyan prince asked.

"Yes, I can" Dr. Briefs replied.

"Then build me one. And look for a place for me to stay. I'll pay you a lot of money, plus I'll hold 50 percent of your investment shares."

"Oh, my prince, you can stay in our home! It's big enough for you to stay in."

Vegeta agreed.

"Alright, I'll be transferring here tonight."

Vegeta went outside to go over some places. He particularly went to Earth to train and nobody in his home planet knew this except for Nappa, Raditz and Kakarot, known as Goku by the earthlings. Goku lived on Earth for 9 years and already had a secret crush, Chi-Chi.

* * *

A beautiful sight of a park caught his view. He decided to take a video of it and send it to Riyou, his fiancé on his home planet.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a young lady with blue hair and large blue eyes came out of a bakery. Her name was Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Briefs. She went to the park, and saw that it was closed. She could see guards in the gates and people disputing. She asked a guard as to why there were are guards in the park.

"It's because Prince Vegeta's here." The guard said.

"Prince Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"He is the prince of the Saiyans."

"Saiyans?"

"They are warriors of an alien race. Prince Vegeta's here to train on our planet for one year, to prepare him for a battle with a conqueror who wants the whole universe. He said he wants to protect our planet."

"Oh, I would like to meet him!"

"No, you can't!"

Bulma was forbidden to enter the park so she made a plan. Jump on the wall!!!!

While Vegeta was busy taking videos in the park, he accidentally shot a video of a young lady, climbing the wall. The lady caught his attention. Bulma saw him, not knowing he's the Saiyan Prince, fell on him. Vegeta accidentally placed the phone under her skirt, capturing a picture of her underwear! Click!

Bulma became angry and punched his face.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she yelled at him. She grabbed his phone and threw it on the ground, destroying to pieces.

"Ya!!! Just what do you think you're doing, woman!!!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Bulma kept stepping on the phone until it was completely destroyed.

"Hmph! Be thankful that I didn't tell this to the police!" she said.

"Ya! Onna! What do you think will happen if I tell to the police that you suddenly jumped the wall? Isn't that trespassing?!"

The guards suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Prince Vegeta! Are you alright?" they asked.

Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah… Just get this woman out of my sight!" Vegeta ordered.

Bulma then turned to him with large shocked eyes and pointed at him.

"You're the Saiyan Prince?!" she screamed.

"Yeah, so? You already know whom you just opposed?" Vegeta said.

Bulma's jaw dropped at those words.

"No way!" she screamed.

"Yes way!" Vegeta said.

Bulma turned her back, she was embarrassed in front of him.

"Oh no! I hope he won't kill me!" Bulma thought to herself.

"I hope you repair my phone!"

Bulma turned to him, giving him her phone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! J-just don't do anything to me… Here… t-take my phone…" she said.

Vegeta took her phone and threw it away from him, firing a small ki blast at it, destroying it to pieces. Bulma was quite surprised at this.

"No… I want a new one." Vegeta said as he walked away from her.

"YA!!! You can't just do that, I already apologized!" Bulma said as she followed him.

"I don't just take apologizes, I punish everyone who comes in my way!" Vegeta said. "Be thankful that I didn't kill you, woman."

"How could you?! Just who do you think you are?! I don't care if you're a prince or what! How could you do this to me!" She yelled. "YOU DESTROYED MY PHONE!"

"Wow, this woman sure has a loud mouth…" Vegeta thought to himself.

"Listen woman, if you continue on yelling at me infront of these people, I'll make sure you are going to pay for it! You're the one who started that game of destroying phones, and that's my token of revenge against a foolish woman like you!" Vegeta threatened her.

"Wow, this prince sure takes a lot of pride in himself…" Bulma thought.

"Alright, just give me money." Bulma said.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta growled in anger.

"GIVE ME MONEY! YOUR PAYMENT FOR DESTROYING MY PHONE!!!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta once again smirked.

"Well, well, well, how can you order me around like that woman? You're acting like my big boss! You better learn who you are talking to."

Vegeta got into a taxi with his 2 body guards.

"Your name is Bulma, right? Remember this, you'll never escape from me! I'll take my revenge against you sometime for destroying my phone and punching my handsome face!" Vegeta said.

The taxi left. Bulma was surprised on how did he knew her name. (NOTE: Her name was printed on her shirt, ehehe…). She murmured on what a bad day she has had now, after meeting that boastful prince.

"What a prideful prince!" she said.

* * *

She went back home and saw her mother cooking a lot of delicious food. 

"Hey, Mom." She called.

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Briefs said in her ever cocky voice.

"Why are you cooking a lot today for tonight's dinner?"

"Oh… We have a guest tonight. He'll be staying here for one year."

"Oh… I see… Where's dad?"

"He's doing some work. A gravity capsule for our guest."

Bulma went to her father to help him.

Later that night, Vegeta arrived with all his things. And to his surprise, Bulma was there to welcome him.

"Bulma, please welcome Prince Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!" They yelled at each other.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: FIN 

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: **I don't own DBZ! Here comes Chapter two… enjoy! Please review after reading this chapter… PLEASE!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Inside Dr. Briefs' laboratory…

"Dad! You can't be serious! He's staying with us!" Bulma cried out.

'Yes… I didn't even know that you two know each other already," Dr. Briefs said.

"But dad! He can't stay with us!" Bulma cried.

"Why? What happened?"

"I-It's just I-I… I don't like that man!"

"Bulma, dear… He's a prince of an alien warrior race, If we treat him right then he will protect our planet from that incoming tyrant who wants to conquer the universe, Please understand."

"If you would like him to stay then I'll leave!" Bulma yelled.

She stormed out of the lab, angry. She walked to her bed room and saw that annoying prideful saiyan prince, again.

"Is it just a coincidence that you and I are going to live in the same roof? Well, you're just an unlucky girl!" he said.

"Leave me alone!" Bulma yelled at him.

"If you don't want to live here with me then leave." Vegeta said.

"What? Why am I going to leave? This is my house!"

"Then you'll live with me! You have no other choice, woman… Remember you owe me one and I'm not yet finished on you… I paid a lot of money on your father just to stay in here and for him to build me a gravity room."

"What? You paid my father?!"

"Yes, I'm a royal prince, right? A have a lot of money!"

"Aaargh!!!" Bulma screamed while shaking her head. Then she walked away from him.

"Hey, woman! Nobody does that infront of Prince Vegeta!" He yelled at her.

"Well, I'm sorry your highness!"

Bulma packed her things up and leaves. She went on Chi-chi's house to stay in there for a while. Someone knocks the door and Chi-Chi opens it.

"Bulma! What are you doing in here?" she said.

"C-Can I… Stay for tonight?"

Chi-Chi let her enter. Goku came out of the room to entertain his friend.

"Good evening Bulma!" Goku said.

"Oh… Good evening Goku"

Chi brought some tea for them to drink.

"Why are you going to stay in here tonight? Did you left your house again because of the cocky voice of your mother?" Chi-Chi said.

"No, that's not it." Bulma said.

"Then why?"

"It's because some annoying and boastful prince come arrived in my house and wants to stay in for a year!"

"A prince?"

"Yep! A prince of… ahm… an alien warrior race???" Bulma said.

"What is his name?" Goku asked.

"Vegetables! I mean… Vegeta!" Bulma replied.

"WHAT?! PRINCE VEGETA!!!!" Goku screamed.

"What? You know him?"

"HE"S MY PRINCE! WHAT IN THE HECK IS HE DOING IN HERE?!" he panicked.

"Train, of course, for one year."

"Ya… Bulma… Is he handsome?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah… sort of… I mean… NO!" Bulma yelled.

"No?" Chi-Chi said.

"Let's just go to sleep… I'm already tired and sleepy…"

Then go to sleep. The next morning… Bulma get up on her place beside Chi-Chi. (Goku, Chi and Bulma are sleeping in one bed!)

She didn't get a good sleep.

"Oh… I didn't get a good sleep… Goku is such a loud sleeper… Oh…" Bulma said. She then lies back into the bed. Later, when the three of them wake up, they eat breakfast.

Capsule Corporation… While the Briefs couple and the new house mate is eating breakfast…

"Where's Bulma?" Dr. Briefs said.

"Probably… She left yesternight again." Mrs. Briefs said.

Dr. Briefs shook his head.

"That girl…"

That afternoon… Bulma went back to her house with all her thing being carried by Goku. Vegeta welcome her back in the house.

"Oh, you're back, woman!" Vegeta said.

"Here we go again…" Bulma thought as she rolled her eyes off him.

"Prince Vegeta," Goku bowed down. Vegeta turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Kakarot! It's you!" Vegeta said pointing at the saiyan.

They went inside and had some conversations. When Goku left… Vegeta talks to Bulma.

"Onna… Did I gave you any permission to leave?" he said.

"No! But I leave whenever I wanted to…" Bulma said.

"Then why did you came back?'

"Of course I can't leave my house forever! This is my house…"

"Oh… But do you still wish to stay in here? With me?"

"… Well…."

"Remember… I'm giving you the chance to escape after what you have done to me yesterday."

"…I'm not leaving…"

"Fine then… Since you owe me something when you destroyed my phone and punching my face… Maybe you can be punished… Use your body!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed in shock.

"What?! D-Don't ell that you'll rape me!!!" she screamed.

"What? Rape?" Vegeta said.

"Alright! That's it! You know it! Rape is having a sexual harassment!!!"

Vegeta laughs at this…

"You know woman… I'm an educated one so don't get the wrong idea… Your brain plays malicious acts… How could you say that to me?!" he scolded at her.

"S-Sorry… " Bulma said, she was so embarrassed!

"What I mean is… Be my servant here on Chikyuu…" Vegeta said.

"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled.

You have no other choice… If you want to pay for what you have done to me and if you still want to stay in your own house, SERVE ME… Me, The saiyan prince can get anything he wants and none of my orders in my home planet was defied… My word stand in every other way…"

Bulma walked away from him once again. She went to her room.

"It's up to you if want to agree or not!!!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma shook her head and then screamed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Chapter Two FIN**


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n: **I don't own DBZ! Here comes Chapter two… enjoy! Please review after reading this chapter… PLEASE!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Inside Dr. Briefs' laboratory…

"Dad! You can't be serious! He's staying with us!" Bulma cried out.

'Yes… I didn't even know that you two know each other already," Dr. Briefs said.

"But dad! He can't stay with us!" Bulma cried.

"Why? What happened?"

"I-It's just I-I… I don't like that man!"

"Bulma, dear… He's a prince of an alien warrior race, If we treat him right then he will protect our planet from that incoming tyrant who wants to conquer the universe, Please understand."

"If you would like him to stay then I'll leave!" Bulma yelled.

She stormed out of the lab, angry. She walked to her bed room and saw that annoying prideful saiyan prince, again.

"Is it just a coincidence that you and I are going to live in the same roof? Well, you're just an unlucky girl!" he said.

"Leave me alone!" Bulma yelled at him.

"If you don't want to live here with me then leave." Vegeta said.

"What? Why am I going to leave? This is my house!"

"Then you'll live with me! You have no other choice, woman… Remember you owe me one and I'm not yet finished on you… I paid a lot of money on your father just to stay in here and for him to build me a gravity room."

"What? You paid my father?!"

"Yes, I'm a royal prince, right? A have a lot of money!"

"Aaargh!!!" Bulma screamed while shaking her head. Then she walked away from him.

"Hey, woman! Nobody does that infront of Prince Vegeta!" He yelled at her.

"Well, I'm sorry your highness!"

Bulma packed her things up and leaves. She went on Chi-chi's house to stay in there for a while. Someone knocks the door and Chi-Chi opens it.

"Bulma! What are you doing in here?" she said.

"C-Can I… Stay for tonight?"

Chi-Chi let her enter. Goku came out of the room to entertain his friend.

"Good evening Bulma!" Goku said.

"Oh… Good evening Goku"

Chi brought some tea for them to drink.

"Why are you going to stay in here tonight? Did you left your house again because of the cocky voice of your mother?" Chi-Chi said.

"No, that's not it." Bulma said.

"Then why?"

"It's because some annoying and boastful prince come arrived in my house and wants to stay in for a year!"

"A prince?"

"Yep! A prince of… ahm… an alien warrior race???" Bulma said.

"What is his name?" Goku asked.

"Vegetables! I mean… Vegeta!" Bulma replied.

"WHAT?! PRINCE VEGETA!!!!" Goku screamed.

"What? You know him?"

"HE"S MY PRINCE! WHAT IN THE HECK IS HE DOING IN HERE?!" he panicked.

"Train, of course, for one year."

"Ya… Bulma… Is he handsome?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah… sort of… I mean… NO!" Bulma yelled.

"No?" Chi-Chi said.

"Let's just go to sleep… I'm already tired and sleepy…"

Then go to sleep. The next morning… Bulma get up on her place beside Chi-Chi. (Goku, Chi and Bulma are sleeping in one bed!)

She didn't get a good sleep.

"Oh… I didn't get a good sleep… Goku is such a loud sleeper… Oh…" Bulma said. She then lies back into the bed. Later, when the three of them wake up, they eat breakfast.

Capsule Corporation… While the Briefs couple and the new house mate is eating breakfast…

"Where's Bulma?" Dr. Briefs said.

"Probably… She left yesternight again." Mrs. Briefs said.

Dr. Briefs shook his head.

"That girl…"

That afternoon… Bulma went back to her house with all her thing being carried by Goku. Vegeta welcome her back in the house.

"Oh, you're back, woman!" Vegeta said.

"Here we go again…" Bulma thought as she rolled her eyes off him.

"Prince Vegeta," Goku bowed down. Vegeta turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Kakarot! It's you!" Vegeta said pointing at the saiyan.

They went inside and had some conversations. When Goku left… Vegeta talks to Bulma.

"Onna… Did I gave you any permission to leave?" he said.

"No! But I leave whenever I wanted to…" Bulma said.

"Then why did you came back?'

"Of course I can't leave my house forever! This is my house…"

"Oh… But do you still wish to stay in here? With me?"

"… Well…."

"Remember… I'm giving you the chance to escape after what you have done to me yesterday."

"…I'm not leaving…"

"Fine then… Since you owe me something when you destroyed my phone and punching my face… Maybe you can be punished… Use your body!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed in shock.

"What?! D-Don't ell that you'll rape me!!!" she screamed.

"What? Rape?" Vegeta said.

"Alright! That's it! You know it! Rape is having a sexual harassment!!!"

Vegeta laughs at this…

"You know woman… I'm an educated one so don't get the wrong idea… Your brain plays malicious acts… How could you say that to me?!" he scolded at her.

"S-Sorry… " Bulma said, she was so embarrassed!

"What I mean is… Be my servant here on Chikyuu…" Vegeta said.

"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled.

You have no other choice… If you want to pay for what you have done to me and if you still want to stay in your own house, SERVE ME… Me, The saiyan prince can get anything he wants and none of my orders in my home planet was defied… My word stands in every other way…"

Bulma walked away from him once again. She went to her room.

"It's up to you if want to agree or not!!!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma shook her head and then screamed.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Chapter Two FIN**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bulma was hiccoughing that night because of her phobia in seaweeds. She decided to walk outside for a while. Then, Vegeta suddenly appears behind her, pulling her and kissing her on her lips. This surprised her and pushes him off her.

"Let me go! Vegeta! What are you doing!" she yelled at him. Vegeta stops kissing her and then checks on her.

"Are you now alright?" he said.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! How could you just kiss me like that?" Then she noticed that she was not hiccoughing anymore. "I-I'm not hiccoughing???"

Vegeta smirked at her.

"I kissed you in order for you to be surprised. There is a therapy in hiccups that you must surprise that person so that he would stop hiccoughing," he explained. "You must be surprised though, but what do you think would I like to kiss such a foolish woman like you?! I don't even like you!"

He left after that, Bulma's again embarrassed. The next morning during breakfast…

"Vegeta…" she called.

"What's it?" he replied.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…" Bulma said.

"I told you before that I never take any apologized… There is a corresponding punishment for that…"

"Alright, whatever you wish, your highness."

"Buy me some noodles later on while I'm training in the Gravity Capsule… I like the spices ones!"

Bulma nodded.

"Yeah…" she replied. Vegeta noticed her not in a mood today for a verbal spar.

"Onna… What's up?" he said.

"I just remember my big brother…"

"Big brother?"

"Yeah… He died when I was 6 years old. It was my birthday… He knows that I love eating seaweeds so he decided to get some for me. He went to a market on a pier to buy me some of those when suddenly two men in guns came on his way to steal all his money, killing him in the process…. I love my big brother so much… I really love him…" Bulma cried and then smiled. She wiped her tears. "Sorry for crying infront of you, go and train after 5 minutes I'll buy your noodles."

Vegeta goes on training while Bulma goes on shopping… She also bought noodles for Vegeta. She went in to the park, the same park where she first met the annoying prince. A man with long blue hair and blue sharp eyes sits on a bench with green wet paint. The man stood up and saw that his pants is now green with paint so he gets the paper on the bench saying 'wet paint' and wipes it on his pants. Then here comes Bulma sitting on the same bench. The man noticed this and tells her that the bench is wet with paint. Bulma stands up and was surprised to see her skirt colored green! The man gave him the paper for her to wipe on her skirt but when she saw the words 'wet paint' on it, she decided not to use it. She puts back the paper on the bench.

"You better not to use warning papers as tissue because other people might fall on the warning." Bulma said and then bowed down. She went into the rest room for her to wash her skirt.

Then the man from before, Kane Hishiru enters the restroom. Bulma screamed aloud and punches his face.

"AAAAAAH! YOU PERVERT!!!!" she said as she pulls him out of the room.

Kane laughed at her and pointed at the sign: MEN. The restroom that Bulma entered was actually the Men's restroom!!!! Oh, she was again embarrassed, in front of another prince.

** Chapter 4 FIN **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bulma was embarrassed in front of Kane Hishiru, The prince of the Hishiran warrior race.

"_Oh no… What do I do? What do I do? I first met Vegeta in this place and I was embarrassed in front of him and now… OH MY KAMI.!!!! Here we go again… on another person!"_ she thought in her self. She panicked. Kane was laughing at her. She bowed on him so many times.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" she cried.

Kane smiled at her.

"It's alright."

They decided to walk in the park for a while.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." She said.

"I told you its alright." said Kane. "So… you're a hyperactive person huh?" Bulma laughs.

"Yeah, it always gets me into trouble."

"My name is Kane Hishiru, how about yours?"

"Bulma Briefs is my name."

"Oh… so you're the daughter of the famous owner of Capsule Corporation."

"Yes I am."

Bulma's phone suddenly rang, it was the arrogant prince calling her. She picks up her phone and answers the call.

"Hello?" she said.

Vegeta yelled at her on the phone. For she was already out for 5 hours! And he's starving for food.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming home!" she said. And then hangs down the phone.

"I'm sorry but I need to go back home. We'll see each other again... see you!" she said.

Bulma goes back home. Vegeta was tired of waiting for his noodles so he quickly eats it.

"Where did you come from? Servants don't go out for long!" he said.

"I only went shopping and it's none of your darn business if I go that long or not!" Bulma said.

"So you finally got back to your senses eh?"

He left Bulma after eating the noodles. Bulma's still eating some piece of chocolate cake and drinking some mango juice. Vegeta went back to his training and decided to have... a nice tricky for Bulma... He decided to power up and made the ground shake. Bulma panicked on this and hid under the table. Then an explosion happened. Now, Bulma was pissed off this, her cake splat on her hair and her juice was splashed on her!

"AAAARGH!!!! DAMN YOU VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in anger. She quickly stormed out of the room and went to the outside of the G.C. "Open this Damn door Vegeta!" she orders.

She heard him laughing aloud inside the room.

"He's laughing... Is he laughing at me... Well... I'll show him... who Bulma Briefs is!!!"

Seconds later, Vegeta stopped laughing and was wondering what has happen now to the onna. He paced at the window and saw nothing so he decided to go out when...

"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed infront of him... This made the saiyan prince scream and fall into his butt.

Bulma, seeing the priceless looks on Vegeta's face laughs aloud... But when she got back to her senses... she noticed him pissed off... his head bowed down and growling... his fists were clenched, griping in anger.

_"Oh no! I think I pissed him off too much... This is going to be my end!!!"_ she thought.

"Onna... Do you know what you have just done?" he said. Vegeta stood up. Bulma, out of fear quickly run into the door for as fast as she could but does she ever think she could escape from our prince, his highness?

Vegeta shifts infront of her and advanced towards her. Bulma moves away from him. Vegeta projected a blue ki ball on his right palm.

"You're now getting on my nerves, woman... This time... You're going to die..."

Oh! Bulma's so scared to death!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5 FIN **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vegeta advances towards Bulma projecting a blue ki ball on his right palm. Bulma was walking away from him…

"Now!!! Die!!!!" he yelled as he as throws the ki ball into her,

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then in a flash, Goku arrives with his shunkanidou technique. So the ki ball intended to Bulma was shot into Goku!

"G-Goku!" she screamed

"Kakarot?" Vegeta also screamed.

"Oops… I think I disturbed you guys in a wrong time…" he said.

They went inside the house…

"What are you doing in here Goku?" Bulma said.

"Oh! I just passed by and decided to give you guys a visit."

"Oh you did it just in time!" Bulma exclaimed.

"No, he has not…" Vegeta murmured.

Later on… when Goku left… Bulma was cleaning the prince's room… She sees this invitation from the earth's king, inviting the Saiyan prince for a party tomorrow evening… There is a note there: FREE STRAWBERRIES. She loves strawberries very much… Vegeta was training inside the G.C. and Bulma suddenly came knocking on the door.

Vegeta opened the door…

"What do you want? Onna?" he said.

"Nee… Will you try to bring me on the party tomorrow evening?" Bulma asked.

"Party? What party?"

"This!" Bulma said giving him the invitation he has not yet opened and read.

"You opened my letter?" Vegeta said as he takes the invitation off her hands. He read it.

"Well… You know… I love strawberries…"

"You love strawberries? So?"

"Please bring me in that party tomorrow evening! PLEASE!" she cooed at him.

"NO!!! That is the punishment I gave to you after making a fool out of me and opening my letter."

"But we can separate when we got in there, as if we don't know each other."

"NO! My decision is final!"

"PLEASE!!!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Fine!!!" Bulma yelled at him, kicking in between his legs, making him fall in pain. Bulma walks away from him.

The next day, Vegeta prepared himself to go to that party. He went in there alone and leaving Bulma alone. Bulma got this idea of getting the invitation and going in there, dressed in her beautiful pink dress..

That night in the party… Vegeta saw Bulma in there, eating a strawberry cake on the table. He went to her…

"How in the hell did you got in here?" he said.

"Well… I took the bus!" she replied. A piece of cake was splat on her dress. "Oh!!!"

"You better clean that on the ladies restroom. I'll scold you back home."

"Sure…"

Bulma went into the restroom to clean her dress. After that, she saw Kane walking after he went into the men's restroom.

"Oh! Hi Kane!" She said.

"Oh, it's you Bulma…" Kane said.

They went into the corner in the garden to tell some stories. Meanwhile… Vegeta was now looking for Bulma when he saw her with Kane, He just left her alone but…

_"Bejiita-sama!!!"_ called a girl behind him. It was Riyou Mouri, His fiancé, a powerful Saiyan woman. Riyou has a short black hair touching her nape and large black eyes.

Vegeta turns to her while she walks near to him.

"What are you doing in here?" he said.

"Oh! Nappa told me that you were in here!" she said.

"Why that big fat bald octopus…" Vegeta sneered.

"Don't get mad at him… I threat him for him to say where you are." Riyou said.

Vegeta starts on staring at her coldly while she starts to cling unto him.

"Ri… Get off me would you…" He said.

"No… unless you tell me that…"

"Tell what? You know that we warriors are not allowed to show care and love towards anyone…"

"Yes, I know… But I can take away my own pride in order to love and protect you…"

"Get off me!!!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma and Kane were stopped by seeing these two.

"He's Prince Vegeta, right…?" Kane said. Bulma nodded.

This time… she was hurt seeing Vegeta with another woman. She is envy but she cannot tell what this is… _No! This can't be happening! I cannot fall in love on him! I don't even like him! _But she knows herself… She likes him ever since the day she met him on the park. She just doesn't want to admit it.

"Tell me now… Bejiita-sama… Do you like me?" Riyou said.

Vegeta pushed her off him… He hates PDAs (Public Display of Affection_). No! It is not right for me, the prince of all Saiyans to do this but… I need to make her stop… I don't like this woman…_ (He referred to Ri…)

"Fine then… I'll tell you… I like you…" Vegeta said. "Bulma Briefs!"

Vegeta pulled Bulma's arm and kissed her again on her lips. Cameras flash behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 6 FIN **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Vegeta kissed Bulma infront of his fiancé Riyou Mouri and Prince Kane. The reporters dispute around them. Riyou was on such embarrassment on this

Bulma and Vegeta are now leaving the party. They went back home. Bulma cried out on him.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!" she yelled.

"Onna… I want you to marry me." Vegeta offered.

"What?! Marry you? Why would I marry you?! I don't even like you!"

"Marry me and I'll pay you a lot of money."

"Pay me?! Getting married is the most important thing in a woman's life! I cannot be married to the man I doesn't like!"

"And what makes you think that I like you?! Such a foolish woman!"

"…"

"Marry me… in a contract… We'll get a divorce in six months."

"No way!"

"If you don't marry me then this whole damn planet will vanished! I'll definitely destroy this in one year! Even if Frieza won't come!"

"Who's Frieza?"

"The conqueror wants to conquer the entire universe. And only I could defeat and protect the universe from him."

"And what makes you think that?" Bulma said.

"It's because I'm destined to become the legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe."

"YOU?!"

"Yes…"

"Ows……"

"Remember this _onna_, The fate of this planet is up to your decision."

Bulma went out to think of it… She couldn't sleep well. She calls on Chi to help her in this hard decision she is about to take. Chi was so happy to know that Vegeta proposed on her friend. It's been 9 days since she and the Saiyan prince met. Chi tells her to go for it!

Bulma decided to take the marriage not because of Vegeta… but she was afraid of Vegeta's threat and about that tyrant Frieza. They made the contract the next morning.

1. Stay away from each other's privacy.

2. Bulma and Vegeta's contract is a total secret.

3. No formal wedding ceremonies will occur for Vegeta doesn't want his father to know about this.

4. They could register the marriage in the court and get a divorce in 6 months.

Vegeta and Bulma bought some wedding ring for each other and went to the church. He asks the priest to marry them. The priest did so. Only Goku and Chi attends it but… Riyou enters the church for her thanksgiving prayer but saw this small wedding ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

Riyou dropped her things which made the five people's attention go to her.

_"Be-Bejiita-sama…."_ She cried.

* * *

**Chapter 7 FIN **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Riyou saw Bulma and Vegeta's wedding ceremony in the church. She was surprise to see him marrying another woman instead of her, his fiancé. Vegeta stares at her coldly and then grinned evilly. Tears form in the corners if her large black eyes. She walks towards the new married couple, anger flaring her eyes.

"Who are you?!" she cried pointing at Bulma. "Who in the hell are you to take my dear prince away from me?!"

Vegeta comes in between the two women.

"She is my wife." he said.

"Wife? What wife? I am the one who you should marry and not that lowly class powerless earthling woman!"

"Ri… Are you questioning the actions of your prince?" he said.

"I'm not questioning you but I'm defending my right in here being your official fiancé!"

"And who told you that I consider you as my fiancé?"

By that, Riyou's tears fall from her eyes. She screamed in anger, powered up and fired a pink ki blast to Bulma, which Vegeta eventually dodged. He fires a small ki blast near her which made her stop in shock.

"Ri… I never said… that I'll marry you… Only my king father wants me to marry the strongest saiyan woman in our race and I was forced to do so in the engagement… Why in the hell would I marry a woman whom I don't like? Now, get out of my sight before I could kill you infront of this holy church!"

Ri stared at Bulma angrily and then walks away.

"Well… Congratulations!" she said before she leaves.

Vegeta also leaves the church with Bulma, Goku and Chi. the newly married couple went on their honey in Okinawa, riding a private ship. They rent a private vacation house to stay in for two days…

* * *

That evening... They went outside to look up into the sky. They both lie into a grassy field and start telling some stories.

"Vegeta, I remember you telling that woman you call Ri, that warriors must not show any emotions towards anyone and that you'll not marry a woman whom you doesn't like... then why did you marry me?" she said.

"Oh... It's because I don't want her to cling on me anymore, and I want you to know that I just used you in order for her to stop." Vegeta explained.

"Why is it that you don't like her?"

"...It's none of your concern; a warrior like me must not show any kind of emotions toward anyone for it will become my downfall and weakness."

"So you're forbidden to love someone?"

He nodded.

"Poor Vegeta..." Bulma laughed.

"Stop laughing would you?" he said at her staring at her coldly. Bulma stopped for a few seconds.

"Nee... Bejiita... I think you should open your heart and stop believing that emotions are weakness."

Vegeta's cold stare turns into curiosity.

"Why?"

"Your belief isn't true at all. Have you heard that love is the most powerful weapon of all?"

"...?"

"Open your heart... And I promise you to that I'll show you what love is like. You'll gonna like it!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta smirked at her turning his eyes away from her face. "I'm not interested!" he said.

Bulma frowned at him.

"Decide it, your highness!" Bulma said.

"I cannot open my heart because I am a warrior. I must become the legendary super saiyan."

"So what? Warriors must open their hearts too. Everybody here in this world must open their hearts to everyone and love each other so that it will become a better place to live. So that everyone would be happy. If you love someone, you'll protect that person, even if it takes your whole life. A warrior is called a perfect warrior when he has saved and protects the people he loves."

_"Onna..."_ Vegeta said. "I cannot open my heart because of something you'll never understand! You know nothing about my darn past so behave and never tell me on what to do!!!"

"Your past?" Bulma said with confusion. "What about it?"

"It's something you'll never believe. I don't want to remember those memories anymore. I hate it... I really hate it..."

"Tell me and I'll listen and understand you. The same as how you listen to me about my brother."

"You're really a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Go and tell me!"

Vegeta sighed.

"Alright... I'll tell you. My father, the king of all saiyans, sent me to Frieza when I was just a little boy... About 5 years old."

"Frieza? That tyrant you said to me before?"

He nodded.

"My father sent me to him in order to train me to become a perfect warrior. A cold-hearted, ruthless warrior. He told me close my heart off to any emotions like love and care. I killed millions of lives and destroyed hundreds of planets just as he ordered me to do. I did everything in his darn name. I did everything he wanted but yet he and his men, Zarbon, Dadoria, and The Ginew force, in every small mistake I did, they will all beat me up as long as they wanted! I lived in darkness, cruelty and in hatred for so many years."

"Did your father heard of those beatings?"

"Yes... But he never did care."

"Oh..."

"So... I lived under his rule for 15 long years, my heart was so full of hatred and the cry for revenge against that tyrant! That's why I secretly train in order to defeat him after I learned that he wants to conquer the whole universe. I trained here on Chikyuu because I know that this planet would be his first target because of its powerless inhabitants."

* * *

Later, Bulma was lying on her bed. She couldn't sleep because of Vegeta's story. She decided to walk outside where she saw Vegeta sitting on the grass field. She sits beside him and covers him with a blanket which she shared to him.

"You cannot sleep too?" Bulma said.

He nodded. She looked into his eyes and saw it was not as cold as eyes as usual. She could see his loneliness and sadness after he remembered his memories of rhe past.

"I'm sorry for pursuing you to tell me that story." she said.

He nodded again. Bulma stared at the full moon's beautiful view at the field.

"Nee... Vegeta... Look at the moon. It's so beautiful."

"I don't want to look at it."

"Aw, come on... Look!" Bulma said as she held his head, letting him stare at the moon. "It's beautiful, right?" she smiled.

_"Onna..._ You don't know what you're doing to me. Alright, I already saw it so let go."

Bulma frowned at him, she let him go... but... too late...

* * *

**(a/n: Yoo hoo!!! The moon reflects the light of the sun and when the moon return that light into the sun. Blutz waves are formed. When the moonlight reflects on the eyes of a saiyan, giving some Blutz waves. The saiyan eye must absorb 17 million zeno units of this Blutz wave and it will activate the hormones/glands in the saiyan tail and the transformation will begin! Hay... It's hard to explain... Help me! My Prince,Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: **

**The moonlight is a product of sunlight, reflected by the Moon...but it's not until that sunlight is reflected off the Moon, that it contains 'Bruits Waves.' [note: this is a double-pun on both "brutes" and "fruits."**

**When the Moon is full, these Bruits Waves exceed 17,000,000 units, called 'Zeno'... When 17,000,000 Zeno of Bruits Waves, and no less, is absorbed through the eyes, it sets off a reaction in our tails, and the transformation begins...!**

**Throughout the cosmos, it doesn't matter how numerous or large a planet's moons are. Somehow, without fail, Bruits Waves surpassing 17,000,000 Zeno will not be given off unless the moon is full.**

**a/n: Well... Thank you, my prince, Vegeta for that nice explanation. Now, Back to the story!!!)**

* * *

The prince's body shook uncontrollably and his pupils turn red. _Lub dub! lub dub!_ _Lub dub! lub dub! Lub dub! lub dub! Lub dub! lub dub! Lub dub! lub dub! Lub dub! lub dub!_

"Ya... Vegeta! What's happening to you? Are you alright...?"

"Onna... Get away from me... If you don't want to die..." Vegeta said while panting. His eyes shut closed._ Lub dub! lub dub! Lub dub! lub dub! Lub dub! lub dub! Lub dub! lub dub!_

"What?!"

"Get away from me... Just go!!!" Vegeta yelled at her. _Lub dub! lub dub!_ _Lub dub! lub dub!_ _Lub dub! lub dub!_ And then he screamed. "KYAAAAAHHAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

His fangs grew longer and his eyes were fully red. His body build got larger and larger. He transforms into an Oozaru.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The monster growled.

Bulma was in terrible horror and then screamed.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 FIN **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Vegeta transformed into an Oozaru after Bulma forced him to look at the beautiful sight of the full moon. (Note: She doesn't know anything about Saiyans). Vegeta's metamorphosis scared Bulma so much. The monster fired large ki blasts from its mouth and destroyed the sight of Okinawa. Bulma panicked and doesn't know what to do. She tries to stop the rampaging monster but is unsuccessful of doing so. The monster saw her and decided to eat her. Bulma was so scared to death, she closed her eyes shut and screamed.

"DON"T!!!! VEGETA!!!!!"

The monster stopped and put her down. Bulma imagines the scene from the movie King Kong when the woman (Ana) danced infront of Kong. She decided to dance the same way just to stop the monster when Vegeta speaks:

"What's playing in your mind, woman?"

Vegeta gained back his control. Bulma screamed back at him.

"NO!!!! THE MONSTER SPOKE!!!! HELP!!!!"

Vegeta laughed back at her as he pulled his tail for it to take off. His body slowly turned back to its normal size and form, naked. Bulma screamed again, pointing at his _lower regions_…?

"What are you looking at?!" he yelled. But when he realized he's naked. He also screamed and covered his body with the blanket that Bulma used in order to protect her from the cold. Then he ran back to the cottage to dress up.

Remember that there is only one bed in the cottage. While Vegeta's lying on the bed, Bulma suddenly enters the room.

"Ya… Onna? Why did you enter someone's room without even knocking the door?!" he yelled.

"Why? This is also my room? There's only one room and one bed in here. That bed is large enough for the both of us to sleep in so let's go!!!" Bulma said.

"What did you say! Ya! We're not really married couples!!! Why am I going to sleep beside you?!"

"Why? As if I like to sleep beside a monster like you?" Bulma said.

"What?! Monster?!"

"Yes! You're a monster! You just transformed into a monster after seeing a full moon! You're not just a monster outside but also inside?!"

"WHY YOU…! I'll tell you, woman. You don't how much of a monster I am so shut the hell up if you don't want to see my true nature!"

Bulma jumped into the bed, beside Vegeta, laughing..

"Ah… Your bed is so soft! You cannot fool me anymore, Vegeta." She said.

Vegeta had this thought that Bulma wants to play a game with him so he decided to play her game. He removed his shirt and lied beside Bulma. His right arm over her chest.

"Ah… Your breasts are so soft, woman! You cannot fool me anymore, _Onna_!"

Vegeta smiled at her. Bulma got pissed and pus her left leg over his right leg, Vegeta puts his right leg over her left leg and she puts her right leg over his right leg, then they start to pull each other's legs until both of them were pissed.

"YA!!!!!!" they yelled at each other.

They decided to draw a line on the bed. The line will serve as a boundary for them not to reach each other. They sleep. Vegeta couldn't sleep for Bulma doesn't sleep behave! First, her fists would hit his face. Then her legs would hit his body or her foot was on his entire face. He could even smell her foot odor! Ehehe… Then later she pushed him off the bed making him fall on the bed. Now, Bulma's sleeping in the whole bed!

"WHY YOU!!!!!" he sneered.

He just decided to sleep outside the room but Bulma's snoring aloud!

"_Darn it! What in the hell did came out of my mind and I married this kind of woman?"_ he thought.

He fell asleep in the sofa.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma came out of the room and saw Vegeta sleeping at the sofa. She decided to look at his face so that she could see him so closely. But Vegeta opened his eyes just as she was staring at his eyes. She quickly moved away but Vegeta got her arm.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Woman?" he said.

"Nothing… Just staring…"

"At what?"

"The sofa's design!"

"What design? There's no design in the sofa!"

"The color makes the design!"

"Really?"

Bulma pulls Vegeta's right hand and bit it. He started screaming. Then Bulma ran away, Vegeta follows her. They're so cute running around together.

After eating breakfast, they decided to roam around Okinawa.

The next day, they went back to the Capsule Corporation, someone knocks the door. Bulma opened it and saw two large Saiyans, One bald headed and has a mustache and the other has long spiky hair. Nappa and Raditz had arrived.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 FIN **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was a Tuesday morning; it was a typical day in the Capsule Corporation. Vegeta and Bulma had just arrived from their 'honeymoon'. Someone knocks the door and our blue haired lady answers it. There she saw two large Saiyan men. One bald with a mustache and the other with long black spiky hair. Nappa and Raditz had arrived from wakusei Bejiita.

Bulma was frightened to see these two men.

"_Wow, these two Saiyans are incredibly huge!"_ she thought.

"Excuse me, is Prince Vegeta in there?" asked Nappa.

"Y-Yes, he is in here. Please come in," Bulma said.

The two Saiyans entered the Capsule house. They sat on the sofa. Bulma brought them some tea.

"Please wait for a minute, I'll call him for you," she said.

The two Saiyans nodded.

Bulma went out to pace outside Vegeta's Gravity Capsule where he is currently training in. She knocks on the door.

"What is it that you want, Woman?" his voice echoed the room.

"You have company in here," she replied.

Vegeta opened the door of his training chamber.

"Company, who?" he said.

* * *

They entered the Capsule house. Soon our prince entered the living room. The two large Saiyans bowed down to him.

"My prince," they said.

"What are you two doing in here? Didn't I tell you not to come in here unless I ordered you to do so?!" Vegeta growled.

"Yes, my prince, but this is the king's order," Raditz said.

"What?"

"The king wants you to go back to _Wakusei Bejiita_ for as soon as possible. He said he doesn't want you to train here in Chikyuu for this is such a lowly planet." Nappa explained.

"And who did tell him about this? It was also my order not to tell this to anyone especially my father!"

"It was Mouri Riyou, my prince."

Anger boiled in his veins. Vegeta was so angry now that his plan failed because of his stupid fiancé. As soon as Nappa and Raditz felt that his power is rising. Vegeta transmitted himself to the hotel where Riyou is currently staying. Nappa and Raditz followed him in order to stop him from killing his fiancé. Vegeta destroyed the door with a slightly powerful ki blast and entered the room in a rage. Riyou was currently watching a comedy show when the prince caught her throat and pushed her on the wall.

_"Be-Bejiita-sama!"_ she cried.

"How dare you ruin my plans, Ri! How dare you tell this to my father! Do you even know the reason why I chose this lowly planet to be my training place for one year? Do you even know that!" he yelled.

"Yes, I know the reason why you chose this planet, but what I can't ever understand is why you married such a powerless _Chikyuujin onna_ instead of me! I'm your original fiancé!"

"You know why? It's because I don't like you." he said at her frankly. "And now that you have incurred my wrath, you should be punished!"

Just as before he could kill her, his two comrades enters the scene.

"Don't do it, my prince!!!" they cried. "If you would do that, then we might be killed as well by the king!"

By that, he was calmed down. He threats Riyou instead.

"The next time you ruin my plan, I'm going to kill you!" he said.

He stormed out the room. He decided to go somewhere else to calm himself completely. He went to a beautiful falls and stayed in there for a while. While both Nappa and Raditz comfort Riyou.

* * *

At the Capsule Corporation, someone knocks the door again. Bulma answers it and saw a big bouquet of flowers. It was Hishiru Kane.

Bulma let him enter her house and gave him a cup of tea.

"Why did you visit?" she said.

"I just wanted to see you. I heard you married Prince Vegeta," said Kane.

"yeah. How did you know?"

"Someone told me. Her name is Mouri Riyou."

"Vegeta's fiancé?"

"Yes, she is."

"How did you meet?"

"It was just yesterday, I heard her crying by her hotel room so I comforted her. Well... you know… we're staying on the same hotel. "

"I see."

"Where's the prince?"

"Well… We went out for a while. He never told me where he is going to."

"Okay, I'll stay with you so that you can have company."

"Sure."

They decided to play riddles until evening. Vegeta decided to go back home. Just as he entered the house, he sees Bulma and Kane flirting at each other and laughing together.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 FIN**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was already seven in the evening when Vegeta decided to go back to the Capsule Corporation. When he enters the living room, he saw Bulma and Kane laughing at each other's jokes and riddles; He thought it was like flirting. Bulma turned her head towards Vegeta when she heard his footsteps.

"Oh! You're back!" she said.

Vegeta stared at the two people coldly. He felt kind of weird when he saw them laughing. It was such a weird feeling. What could this be? He snapped this feeling but all he know that he was going to get mad about this. Yes! He's now mad, but what for? Is he jealous on what he saw? Does he have any feelings for the woman? No! This can't be! This can't be happening to him! He's a warrior destined to become the most powerful warrior in the universe. He is forbidden to love and show any emotions towards anyone. Not even to his wife, whom he just married because he wanted to make Riyou away from him. He's not in-love with the woman! Never! Never will it happen!

However, he managed to keep his feeling. He hid what he felt.

"Oh, so we have company!" he said.

Kane stood up and went beside the two.

"Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry for the interruption but I only came in here to accompany Bulma while she's waiting for you. I just passed by to visit her and when I saw that she's alone. I decided to stay for a while to wait for your arrival." Kane said.

"Is that it? Well, thanks for visiting my lovely wife! Now, you may go!" Vegeta said, puling Bulma on his right side.

Bulma's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'll be going. But I would like to invite you and your friend to a free trip to the Main city's ski resort next week." Kane said.

"Yeah! Sure. We'll come! How many friends do you want us to bring along?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"How much you like it!"

"Fine! Goodbye then!!"

Knae stared at Bulma for a second then he left. Vegeta lets go of Bulma and walk out the kitchen to his bedroom and slept.

_"Well, that was weird. He didn't eat."_ Bulma said to herself.

* * *

By the next morning, while Vegeta and Bulma were eating breakfast. Vegeta wasn't saying any word. He was just eating. Bulma felt weird about this.

"Nee, Vegeta. Do have any problem? You may tell it to me." she said.

"Ya... Bulma Briefs. Tell me. How many hours did I left the house? Is it a day or two days? How dare you let another man enter this house behind your husband's back!" Vegeta nearly yelled at her. Bulma could even sense that he's mad about what he saw yesternight.

"Kane just visited me. You heard him say that! What in the hell is your problem?!" Bulma cried. This made Vegeta even angrier!

"Yes! Of course. He visited you! But what for! I even saw you flirting with him! Are you that kind that of woman?! Tell me Bulma! ARE YOU THAT KIND OF WOMAN WHO WOULD FLIRT WITH OTHER MAN BEHIND HER HUSBAND'S BACK!!!!"

"What? Flirting?" Bulma said, her temper rising up. Anger starts to flare on her eyes meeting with Vegeta's angry temper." Ya!!!_Saiyajin no Ouji Bejiita-sama! _If you think that I'm the kind of girl who would flirt behind your ass! Well, let me clarify that I'm not that kind of girl! And, I am not your fucking WIFE! Have you already forgotten that you just made a contract to me? The first entry is to stay away from each other's privacy! I just marry you because you threat me that you would destroy Chikyuu if I don't marry you. You just married me because you want Ri to stay away from you!" she cried.

"That's why I told you that you're FOOLISH!!!!" Vegeta yelled even louder. Which made Bulma stop.

"Yes! You're right! I'm a big fool for I married such an arrogant bastard prince like you!"

Bulma left Vegeta alone, tears falling on her large blue eyes. She decided to be alone to the park where she first met that Saiyan Prince. She remembered those memories when she met him, when he lived under her roof, his threats, his bullies etc. She smiled upon remembering those memories but tears keep falling on her eyes.

Vegeta just finished hid food and trained inside the gravity capsule. He was never worry about the woman.

* * *

That evening, Bulma decided to go back home. She was walking at the sidewalk when she accidentally bumped a drunken man. She bowed down to say sorry but the man caught her arm.

"Hey guys! Look what we have here!" the man called his other friends. 2 other men came beside him.

"Wow, We do have a one sweet babe in here." said the man on the left.

"Hey, did you just come in here to entertain us?" said the man on the right.

Bulma tried to jerk her hand away from the man but his hold was too tight. Oh no! He's too strong. She just bit the man's hand. The man yelled in pain. She quickly ran away from the men but the man's friends after her who pulled her left arm.

"HELP!!! Vegeta!!!!" she cried.

The previous man hit her head with a beer bottle. This made her fall to the ground, unconscious.

The men get near to her with vicious laughter. They tear Bulma's clothes and played her just like their little doll.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, in the Gravity Capsule sensed her ki getting weak. He knows that something bad happened to her but remembering that quarrel this morning. Would he save his wife now that she's in big trouble?

No! He shouldn't! She made him mad this morning, and for that, he'll never forgive her! He will not save her!

"Leave her alone!!!" he told himself.

* * *

Just as the three men were playing Bulma's unconscious body. Tear off her clothes. An unknown figure of a man landed on the spot behind the men. And his voice mixed with the air as he speaks which made the men stop and feel fear. The man's features were hidden in the night darkness that covered the place.

'I suggest to keep those filthy hands off her or there would be hell for you to pay!" the mysterious man said.

"The men turned to him.

"Who are you?" the man in the middle said.

"Who? Me? I am------" The mysterious man said.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 FIN**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Just as the three men was playing Bulma's unconscious body. Tear off her clothes. An unknown figure of a man landed on the spot behind the men. And his voice mixed with the air as he speaks which made the men stop and feel fear. The man's features were hidden in the night darkness that covered the place.

'I suggest you to keep those filthy hands off her or there would be hell for you to pay!" the mysterious man said.

"The men turned to him.

"Who are you?" the man in the middle said.

"Who? Me? I am------" The mysterious man said. "That woman's husband!"

The man moved out of the darkness which made his hidden features been revealed. It was Vegeta!

"You're this woman's husband? So?" smirked the man on the left.

"And I'm here to fetch her!----- And kill you after what you have done to her!"

The three men began to laugh at Vegeta's threat. How could this midget infront o0f them give them a threat? He doesn't have the guts or the power to do it on them. Kill them? He doesn't even have a weapon to use.

"What? You'll kill us? The three of us?" said the man in the middle. "Ya, you puny sized midget with a sturdy like Dracula's hair. Learn who you are talking to! Do you even think that you can kill the three of us that easily? You bet not!" laughed the man in the middle.

There was no reply from our Saiyan Prince. He was just so confident about this.

"What's the problem? Did you already have no more word to come out of your mouth?" said the man on the right.

Vegeta smirked at these worthless, honorless men. Of all the many thing they have done, why do they did this to such an innocent woman? (Should I say, Bulma's innocent?!) Yes! Vegeta never did care for her! But something made him come to save her from these punks. Something he could never understand. Vegeta knew that he was forbidden to do this, to care and love for someone. But, these forbidden things kept him confused. He mad at her, but why does he care for her?

"I think you're wrong." Vegeta said at the men. "You punks never knew who you are talking to."

"Why? Who are you anyway?!"

"You don't need to know. You'll know it anyways. In the next dimension!"

The men laughed as hard as they could. The man in the middle came near Vegeta, about three inches apart and began to push our prince away from him.

"Ya, you puny sized midget! Go home to your mommy and cry over her! Because if you don't, I'll tell you now, No one who comes in our way makes back home, alive!" he said.

Vegeta smirked once more. He repeated the same way to the man infront of him.

"Ya… You bald fat sumo wrestler. Go home to your mommy now and cry over her because if you don't, I'll tell you now, No one who comes in my way makes it home alive and even as a corpse because I'll definitely blast every single cell of yours to hell." He said.

The man was insulted at Vegeta's remark and decided to attack him by getting a knife at his pocket. Vegeta just pointed a finger at the man and whispered acidly to the wind.

_"Sa, Dite ought itket mentzude Giyaket!!!!!!!!"_ (Now, die you worthless honorless fool!!!)

(**a/n**: That's saiyan language, folks!)

Then in a flash, the man who attacked Vegeta fall to the ground, dead, lying in his own blood.

The two other men were horrified on what they saw. They slowly moved away from the man whom they thought was a weakling, but is a powerful one, I'd say, weird one.

"What the???" the man in the left said to himself, horrified. "H-he just pointed a finger at him and our comrade fall dead? This man infront of us can't be human, he is not human!!"

Vegeta moved towards the two horrified men. Yes, that's it, be horrified, fear me you worthless little fools, for you don't know of who you are messing with. Yes he could feel the strong sense of terror coming out of the two men, and enjoyed it. He laughed evilly at them.

"W-who are you really?!!!" cried the man in the right.

"Alright then, I'll tell you now. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta,"

"Be-Bejiita-ouji?!" screamed the two men who suddenly kneeled down infront of him. They knew him!

Of course, Vegeta was so popular in the universe, and also was feared by the whole universe. He was popular enough to be known as the most powerful warrior in the universe and as the prince of all Saiyans, and soon to be king of the universe if ever he defeats Frieza.

"We beg for your pardon, Saiyan prince. Please spare our lives!" the two men begged.

They stood up and ran away from our prince, but if they think that they could escape from his highness... well, they're wrong.

"As I told your comrade, no one who comes in my way makes it home alive even as a corpse for I'll definitely blast every single cell of yours to hell!" Vegeta said at the man, levitating in the air. Releasing his blue ki and fired at the two men a not so powerful ki blast that send then to where they're rightfully be. He smirked, licking his top lip with his tongue. "Well that ends it!" he said to him self.

He went down the ground and walked towards Bulma, his wife. he checked on her. Her pulse,_ too low_. Her clothing, _very bad_. Her head, worse. Her ki, WORST! Her virginity, _hope not! 'She's dying!!!'_ Vegeta thought to himself. "If I don't get her into the nearest hospital then she'll die!"

* * *

He carried her and flew to the nearest hospital. The doctors put her to a rolling bed and brought her to the emergency room but before the doctors and Bulma's body enter the room. Vegeta stopped them, holding a silver necklace with a katana (sword) pendant on his neck. This was given by his mother when he was still a child, before he was taken by Frieza.

**Flashback:** Planet Vegeta's palace. Prince Vegeta's room. Caulie, Vegeta's mother, queen of wakusei Bejiita. gave her 5 year old son a silver necklace with a katana pendant on it before her son leaves the planet. She wears this on her son.

"Here take this, my son." Queen Caulie said.

"What is this _okasan_?" said Chibi Vegeta.

"That is a sword pendant, it will protect you from serious harm and danger. Take it with you everyday and never leave it. It was a heritage of your grandfather to me so take care of it too. I love you my son, even if I know that you're destined not to love anybody in your life. Don't you ever think that no one loved you, I'm here (holding the child's left chest) and I will remain in there forever. And yours also in mine, and you'll remain in here forever."

The king interrupted them.

"Stop it Caulie, let him leave." said King Vegeta. Then he turned to his son." Just never forget where you came from and train as hard as you could. And remember always to close your heart off to useless emotions like love and care, for you are destined to be the legendary super saiyan."

**(end of flashback)**

Vegeta remembered this behind his back. He pulled the necklace off his neck and put it on Bulma's hands.

"Don't die, woman. Take this for your protection." he whispered on her.

The doctors take her inside the Emergency room.

* * *

Few hours later, Goku and Chichi got the news from Vegeta and hurriedly went to the hospital.

"Bulma! Bulma!" they cried as if Bulma has died. Running along the corridor up to the couch where Vegeta's sitting, beside the E.R. door.

"What the hell happened!" cried Chi as she sat beside the prince.

"Prince Vegeta, tell us what happened to our friend." Goku said.

"I don't know, I wasn't in there." Vegeta said.

"What?! You don't know?! Did you guys just fought?"

Vegeta nodded.

"She went out too long, and the moment I felt her ki getting low in a critical level so I decided to look for her. Then I saw her like that and took her here."

Then, the doctor came out of the E.R. Chi and Goku went beside the doctor.

"How's she doctor?" Chi asked.

The doctor smiled.

"She's already fine now. She had few stitches on her wounded head. But she lost a few amount of blood. It quite a miracle though, she survived the accident. Was it because iof Prince Vegeta's pendant?" the doctor said. He looks at the prince happily.

"What pendant was that, Vegeta?" Goku said.

"That pendant was given to me by my mother when I was a child in order to protect me from danger, that's all." Vegeta replied.

Then, the other doctors came out to put Bulma in a private suite. Goku and Chi followed them. Vegeta went out of the hospital.

* * *

The next two days, Bulma was awakened by a loud snort. She opened her large blue eyes and turned her head to where that snorting is coming from. It was Vegeta, sleeping on a couch beside her. She was surprised at this. _Is this just a dream? Vegeta, watching over me?._ she thought. She tried to reach him when Vegeta woke up. Bulma regained her sleeping pose.

Vegeta stood up and went beside her.

"Stop acting like you're sleeping, _Onna_. I know you're awake!" he said.

Bulma opened her eyes and screamed aloud (For she was shocked and still mad at him on what happened in the last chapter). Her screams made Vegeta shocked, losing his balance and accidentally kissed her on her lips, again.

Bulma's eyes were in shock and surprise.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 FIN **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next two days, Bulma was awakened by a loud snort. She opened her large blue eyes and turned her head to where that snorting is coming from. It was Vegeta, sleeping on a couch beside her. She was surprised at this. _Is this just a dream? Vegeta, watching over me?_ She thought. She tried to reach him when Vegeta woke up. Bulma regained her sleeping pose.

Vegeta stood up and went beside her.

"Stop acting like you're sleeping, _Onna_. I know you're awake!" he said.

Bulma opened her eyes and screamed aloud (For she was shocked and still mad at him on what happened in the last chapter). Her screams made Vegeta shocked, losing his balance and accidentally kissed her on her lips, again.

Bulma's eyes were in shock and surprise. Vegeta quickly regained his balance and moved away from her. Bulma stood up irritated and started throwing things to him.

"Damn you Vegeta!" she cried.

Vegeta was avoiding her attacks and yelled at her.

"Ya! Stop it, woman! I didn't mean to do that! You were the one who started screaming when you woke up!" Vegeta said.

"How dare you surprise me like that you prideful royal jerk?"

"Ya! Is that the way you thank me after I saved your life?!"

Bulma stopped at these words.

"What? You saved me?" she said. "Please don't make me laugh!"

Vegeta growled at her remarks.

"It's up to you if you want to believe it or not! Just who do you think would save you from those drunken punks?"

Bulma remembers the street punks she bumped on the street while walking home the last 2 nights.

"Oh I remember..." she said. She then turned to Vegeta who just went out of the room. He was mad on what just happened.

Then, Bulma noticed something she was holding. It was a necklace with a katana pendant on it.

_"This is... Vegeta's necklace..."_ she thought.

* * *

While walking at the hospital's hallway, Vegeta's been murmuring all the way to the exit.

"Damn her! How could she not at least thank me after all I saved her life!" he murmured and sees Goku and Chichi coming to visit their friend. Goku then sees him too.

"Hi, Prince Vegeta!" Goku greeted.

Vegeta just continued walking without even saying hi to Bulma's Friends. Chi gave him an angry glare.

"What's up with him?" Chi said.

"Maybe they fought again." Goku said.

"What a temper... That prince of yours is stoic!"

"Yeah..."

Goku and Chichi went to Bulma's room.

"Hi Bulma!" they greeted.

"Oh, Hi!" Bulma greeted with a flashing smile.

Goku went to the coach beside her bed and he put there a basket full of fruits.

"Here, eat this." Goku said.

"Thanks." Bulma replied.

"We saw that arrogant husband of yours in the hallway and greeted him but he just ignored us! What the hell happened to him?" Chichi said.

"Yeah, did you guys fought?"

"No... Well... Maybe he feels bad because I didn't believe him that he saved my life."

"He saved your life?" Goku and Chi said together.

Bulma nodded, showing her hand holding the katana pendant.

"That's his pendant. He put that to you last two nights because he believes that it can save you." Goku explained.

"By the way, can I go home now?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, the doctors said you can." Chichi said.

Later that afternoon, Goku and Chichi bring her home. At the car... while Goku's driving to Capsule Corp.

"Where's Vegeta?" Chichi said.

"Oh, don't bother to find him! He will never fetch me since he's so mad at me." Bulma said.

"What kind of man did you marry? Such stoic and arrogant ones!"

* * *

That evening, Bulma went back home. She saw her husband training in the Gravity Capsule so she decided not to disturb him. Vegeta then senses her ki in the house so he decided to get inside the house. There he saw in the kitchen cooking his dinner. Bulma noticed him enter so she turned to him with a smile.

"Oh! You're finished training? Just wait and I'll finish cooking your dinner." she said.

Vegeta sat down the chair infront of the table. Bulma gave him a plate full of food and sat on the chair infront of him. He started eating.

"I'm sorry for not thanking you on saving my life last two nights, and I'm sorry on what happened this morning." Bulma said. "That's why I cook you a lot of food."

"You don't trust your husband? That's what you're showing to me this morning." Vegeta said.

"It's because I couldn't believe it at first. It wasn't like you saving a woman from those street punks."

"So... Are you questioning me on my actions? I didn't even know why I did such thing!"

"No, I'm not questioning you."

Vegeta continued eating.

"How about Kane's invitation to the ski resort? Who would invite to come with us?"

Vegeta stopped eating for a while and thinks.

"Hmmm, Nappa, Raditz, Riyou, Kakarot and your friend, Chichi." he said.

Bulma smiled.

"Really! You're also inviting my friends."

Vegeta nodded.

"The invitation isn't just mine. For sure, Kane Hishiru would like me to bring you."

"Yatta!!!!" Bulma yelled happily!

Vegeta just laughed at her.

* * *

That Saturday was the day of the invitation. Vegeta, Bulma, Riyou, Nappa, Raditz, Goku and Chichi went to the ski resort Kane told them. Bulma was stealing glances of Riyou Mouri.

_"So, he invited her all the way here after all. I thought he hated this woman."_ Bulma thought.

They went into the cottage to where they will stay for a while. Chichi, Goku and Bulma were playing cards when Vegeta disturbs them and cried like a baby to join him on a ski! They immediately join him at the ski resort but... Bulma doesn't know how to ski.

And here, Riyou and Bulma meet again. Riyou stared at Bulma in a cold manner as she walked towards her. Bulma was just quietly staring at her in puppy like eyes.

"This time, I'll show you... that Prince Vegeta's only mine!" Riyou threats her.

Bulma gulped as a fierce love battle between Bulma and Ri is going to start.

* * *

**Chapter 13 FIN **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was a Saturday morning when Vegeta, Bulma and their friends arrived at the most prestigious ski resort. As soon as they arrive the resort. Bulma was stealing glances at Vegeta's fiancé, Riyou Mouri.

_"I thought he hates this woman?"_ she thought to herself._ "Why did he even invite her with him?"_

They entered a cottage to where they will stay for the whole day. It is a cottage with two floors, 6 bedrooms, 2 beds in each room. A table lamp that separates the two queen sized beds with blue sheets. There was an air condition in each room too. There was a television and a computer. Bulma, Goku, and Chichi decided to share the same room together.(Goku just decided to sleep in the sofa) Nappa and Raditz, While Vegeta and Riyou wished to stay alone on the other two rooms. The other room was reserved for Prince Kane.

At Bulma's room. Bulma, Chichi and Goku decided to play card games when Vegeta enter their room without knocking the door. These surprise the three people.

"Ya! Let's ski!" he yelled like a command.

"Vegeta, we don't want to ski right now!" Bulma said. (Because she doesn't know how to ski)

"Let's ski! Let's ski!!!" Vegeta cried like a baby as he rolled over the mat where Bulma, Goku and Chi were playing, ruining everything. The three people's jaws dropped and looked at each other.

"Vegeta!" Chichi cried.

"I told you let's ski!!!"

Goku gasped.

"My prince! He always gets what he wants!" Goku said.

"Fine! We'll ski!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta quickly stood up.

"Fine! I'll be waiting outside!" he said then he walked out of the room. Bulma, Chi and Goku looked at each other.

* * *

Outside the ski resort. Vegeta, Bulma and their friends get ready to ski. Again, Bulma was stealing glances at Riyou. Ri noticed this and walks towards her, looking at her in a cold stare. Bulma's eyes widened as soon as Ri's face get closer to her face.

"This time... I'll prove to you that Prince Vegeta's only mine!" Riyou said.

Bulma gulped at Ri's remark. She knows she can't ever defeat Riyou because she is a saiyan, while she, an ordinary powerless human woman. Ri let out an evil laughter. And then they started skiing. Bulma had a hard time skiing because she doesn't know, and it seems that she was the only one who doesn't know how to ski in their group! She keeps on falling and falling on the snow and hurts herself. Vegeta noticed this and went beside her.

"You're really pathetic, aren't you, woman?" Vegeta said while smirking. Bulma's eyes then turned to him angry.

"Don't tease me! That's why I told you that I don't want to ski!" Bulma yelled.

"You don't want to because you don't know to. And don't you want to learn it?" Vegeta said.

Bulma's expression suddenly changed.

"What? Why? Are you going to teach me?" Bulma said.

"What do you think? Am I going to ask you this if I won't?"

Bulma nodded. Vegeta reached out his hands to her and helped her to stand up. Then, he teach her to ski.

Riyou saw all of this and decided to fall herself to in the snow. But Vegeta just ignored her. Until...Riyou falls down and hurt her left leg, screaming. Vegeta suddenly run to her and gave her first aid. He didn't notice this, that he was worried about Riyou? The hatest woman of his life? Plus... He doesn't even notice that he was helping the women on their needs? Him? The proud Saiyan prince who was not allowed to show love and care for somebody?

As Vegeta was curing her sprain, Riyou's eyes bulged in shock on what he's acting. She smiled and then looked at Bulma coldly, who was just standing there, watching the both of them. Chichi went beside Bulma.

"By the way, who is that wretch your husband's taking care of?" Chi said.

"She is Vegeta's original fiancée. His supposed to be wife." Bulma replied.

Chi's eyes widened.

"What? He has a fiancée?"

Bulma nodded.

Vegeta orders Nappa to bring Riyou to her room but Riyou wants him to do it himself.

"_Bejiita-sama_. I don't want to come with Nappa, just seeing his face makes me puke. I just want you to do it for me, Please." Riyou begged her prince.

Vegeta laughed at her insults at his caregiver. But his laughter suddenly changed into an expressionless face. He turns to Bulma whose expressions are sad.

"Go and take her to her room. Just come back because I have something to tell you." Bulma said.

Then, he turned back to Riyou and carries her back to her room. Bulma's tears fall on her eyes.

_"He likes her anyways... He really likes Riyou Mouri but just can't confess it..."_ she thought.

At Riyou's room. Vegeta puts Ri to her bed and told her to rest. He will go back to Bulma's but Riyou pulled his shirt.

"Please don't! Don't come back to her!" Riyou cried as tears fall on her eyes.

* * *

"She's my wife, Ri..." Vegeta said.

"Prince Vegeta! What's happening to you? Why do you care to me or to that woman? Have you forgotten that you are the prince of all saiyans? That you're not allowed to show any kind of emotion towards anyone?"

Vegeta gasped. Riyou's reminded brought him back to his senses.

"Look! I taught Bulma because she was the only one in our group who doesn't know how to ski! I didn't do that just because I care for you. And you... How many times do I have to tell you that I don't ever want you to be my mate?"

"What has Bulma done that I never did to you!" Riyou cried aloud. "I loved you my whole life. I know you. I know everything about you. I know your destiny but I don't care if you show me care or love or not. You've been acting weird since you came here on Chikyuu. This isn't like you. That cold-hearted ruthless warrior prince I know... I know you didn't even marry Bulma Briefs because you like her, it's just because you want me to stop bugging you all around... Isn't that right?"

"Ri... Yes... I am not allowed to show love or care to anyone but I don't remember that I am forbidden to love or care for anyone. I'm just forbidden to show it."

"But you can show it!"

"...I love Bulma..." Vegeta frankly told her.

"No! This isn't true... This isn't like you... You cannot love that woman... You cannot... You just feel pity for her that's why you're telling me that!"

"No... What I say is true... I didn't realize it at first, But... As days passed... I couldn't control myself upon worrying about her. You're right... This isn't Prince Vegeta anymore."

Vegeta walked out of the room, leaving Riyou crying on her bed. Vegeta should go to Bulma when he sees her by the entrance, Kane carrying her to her room. Then, Kane and Bulma heard somebody yelled in anger, acidly to the air.

"Kane Hishiru! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!!!!!!!!" Vegeta growled in anger as he pulls Bulma Briefs off Kane.

"Prince Vegeta, I thought you put Riyou Mouri to her bed."

"Yes! And I am supposed to get my woman."

Vegeta carries Bulma to her room and tends to her fever. She got a fever because of cold and hours of skiing. While Bulma's fast asleep, Vegeta was thinking deeply on what Riyou said "This isn't like you... The cold hearted ruthless warrior prince I know."

"Bulma Briefs, Please don't get hurt just because of me." he thought.

He decided to buy her medicine in the nearest pharmacy. While he's out, Bulma was awake in her room. Someone knocks her door and there was Riyou Mouri.

"Can we talk?" said Ri.

Bulma said yes.

"Do you love Prince Vegeta?"

Bulma was shocked upon hearing these words come out of Vegeta's supposed to be wife.

"No... I don't love him..."

"So... Can I have him?"

Again, Bulma couldn't answer to these words that came out of Riyou's mouth.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 FIN **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

While Vegeta's out to buy the fever medicine for his sick wife, Bulma was awake in her room. While resting in her bed, someone knocks her door and there was Riyou Mouri.

"Can we talk?" said Ri.

Bulma said yes.

"Do you love Prince Vegeta?"

Bulma was shocked upon hearing these words come out of Vegeta's supposed to be wife.

"No... I don't love him..." she insisted on these words.

"So... Can I have him?"

Bulma didn't answer at first but nodded at the question.

"Y-Yes! Sure! You can have him! After all he's all yours! And I don't care anything about the two of you!" Bulma said. Riyou was delighted on her words. She smiled.

"Thank you!" Riyou said and then left the room.

* * *

After Riyou was gone, Bulma becomes sad. She loves Prince Vegeta but couldn't admit it. Just as Vegeta does. A teardrop falls from her large blue eyes. While Riyou went out to welcome her prince. Vegeta was walking to the cottage when Riyou comes in his way.

"What do you want now? Ri…" he told her.

Riyou grabbed the prince's hand and pulled him to the garden park a few meters away from the cottage. He started seducing him by holding his face.

"I don't believe on what you just said earlier to me." She said.

"Let go of me, Ri. I better give this to Bulma or she'll---."

"Right… You love Bulma but… she doesn't love you." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bulma, Goku and Chi's room… Goku and Chi enters it and saw Bulma silently crying while sitting on her bed.

"Bulma… What's the problem?" Goku asked.

"Did Vegeta fight you again? Oh! I'm going to kill him!" Chi nearly should go out but Goku stopped her.

"No, this is nothing between me and Vegeta."

"How about Vegeta's supposed to be fiancé? Those wrench, Riyou Mouri?"

"No…" Bulma said. Then she finally realized something which made her stand up. Which also made Chi and Goku surprised.

She realized that promise she gave to him during their honeymoon. That she will teach him everything about love. She also realized that she loves him deep inside her. She would not care everything about Vegeta's destiny but she's just gonna teach him love.

"Have you seen Vegeta?" she asked.

"I thought he's out to buy your medicine?" Goku replied.

Bulma suddenly run out of the room to look for her husband who's currently dealing with Riyou Mouri. Kane saw her running so he followed her.

* * *

Back to the spot where Riyou and Vegeta are.

"You know… I asked her if she loves you but she doesn't. So I asked her if I can have you and she said I can have you, that she doesn't care about us."

"You asked her?!" Vegeta nearly yelled. But before he could say anything, Riyou pulls his head and kissed him.

Bulma arrived to where they are but… She saw the unexpected. Vegeta kissed Riyou in a public place? That can't be happening! Her eyes suddenly closed and a river of tears flowed out of it. Kane arrives to protect her. He pulled her away from the scene and brought her to her room.

"STOP IT! RI!!!" he yelled as he pushes her away from him. "Don't make me a fool! Did you just made up that story by yourself? Eh? I won't believe you unless she tells it to me!"

"You're the one who's making yourself a fool! Why do you believe to that weakling woman?" Ri said.

"You're the fool, Ri! You've always dreamt that I'll marry you one day. But what you're doing to me makes me hate you even more. If I'll marry you, then father would be happy for he's going to have another powerful heir to the throne. You want me to marry you because you want me to feed your thirst for power, royalty and money. That's what I hated the most to those women who tried to cling unto me because they all know that I, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans is the most powerful warrior in the universe and that everyone in the universe would fear me! I chose Bulma as a wife because she showed me and taught me something important. And that is none of your business anymore. Now, get out of my sight before I blast you off to hell!" he said

Riyou's tears flowed out from her eyes.

"I will not stop unless you cry and beg for me to marry you! Proud Saiyan Prince!"

"And why in the hell am I going to cry and beg for you?!"

"Because you'll just gonna get hurt in the end. You won't listen to your destiny then let it be."

And by that she left the prince.

* * *

Inside Kane's room, Kane gave Bulma a cup and tea while she's sitting at the sofa. Still crying about the scene she just saw in the garden. (a/n: she thought Vegeta was the one who kissed Riyou and betrayed her.)

Kane leaves her alone for her to think by herself.

He left. A loud cry was heard from the room.

Vegeta was also alone outside the cottage.

Riyou was crying on her bed too.

* * *

Few minutes later… Vegeta decided to go inside the cottage when he saw Bulma coming out of the cottage from Kane's room.

"I've been waiting for you to come out, Bulma Briefs." Vegeta growled.

At the tone of his voice, it looks like he already knew. Bulma has no chance to change everything. To change what she told Riyou.

"What's the matter, Vegeta? Why are you seems so mad?" Bulma asked.

"Don't speak like you didn't know, woman!"

"What?!" Bulma insisted.

"Riyou told me… that you never cared about me and her together?"

"One entry in our contract is keep away from each other's privacy."

"But you know how I hated her clinging to me! Why in the hell did you give me to her as if I was just a teddy bear?"

"Let's just stop this, alright!" Bulma cried.

"Stop what?"

"Let stop playing this darn marriage game! I'm tired of it! Just as days passed, we know we're already falling for each other and is getting hurt when others are by our sides! We're getting serious about us being a married couple! Let's just stop this before the both of us get hurt in the end!"

"How about the promise you made to me to teach me something I never know?"

"Forget about that!" Bulma cried.

Vegeta quieted for a while…

"Fine! Let's stop this! Let's just stop this! I never realized that you were that kind of woman? Are you that kind of woman? Who is toys me and kidding me all the time? Ri's right about you! We made a contract marriage but we're not doing what is written in there! Fine let's just stop this… You've made me remember the same thing that happened to me during my childhood days… Me… My whole race giving me to our own enemy to be a servant and an orphan… And you… Giving me to Riyou Mouri to feed her of her thirst for power, money and royalty? You and my father are just the same!" Vegeta said. "But…" he continued as he started to threat her. "Since you made me big fool… Of letting myself marry such a woman like you… Remember this, Bulma Briefs… The next time we meet… YOU'LL GONNA PAY!"

And by that, he left her. Both of them had tears falling from their eyes. They both walked in different directions but only Bulma looked back to see Vegeta staring at the stars in the midnight sky, while sitting at the bench.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 FIN **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

"You know… I asked her if she loves you but she doesn't. So I asked her if I can have you and she said I can have you, that she doesn't care about us." Riyou said.

"You asked her?!" Vegeta nearly yelled. But before he could say anything, Riyou pulls his head and kissed him.

"STOP IT! RI!!!" he yelled as he pushes her away from him. "Don't make me a fool! Did you just made up that story by yourself? Eh? I won't believe you unless she tells it to me!"

"You're the one who's making yourself a fool! Why do you believe to that weakling woman?" Ri said.

"You're the fool, Ri! You've always dreamt that I'll marry you one day. But what you're doing to me makes me hate you even more. If I'll marry you, then father would be happy for he's going to have another powerful heir to the throne. You want me to marry you because you want me to feed your thirst for power, royalty and money. That's what I hated the most to those women who tried to cling unto me because they all know that I, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans is the most powerful warrior in the universe and that everyone in the universe would fear me! I chose Bulma as a wife because she showed me and taught me something important. And that is none of your business anymore. Now, get out of my sight before I blast you off to hell!" he said

Riyou's tears flowed out from her eyes.

"I will not stop unless you cry and beg for me to marry you! Proud Saiyan Prince!"

"And why in the hell am I going to cry and beg for you?!"

"Because you'll just gonna get hurt in the end. You won't listen to your destiny then let it be."

And by that she left the prince. She run to her room and cried on her bed. She gets her bag and picks something from it. There was a childhood picture of her and Prince Vegeta from a wedding ceremony of their teacher. Riyou gently smiled at that memory. She remembers how they first met during primary school and what happen during that wedding ceremony.

**Flashback… **

**(Riyou is 4 while Vegeta's 5) **

At a primary school called Elite Children's Academy of Planet Vegeta. Everyone's been busy preparing themselves for the coming of an expected visitor. Everyone, except for one little girl. This little girl's quiet and silent. Her face is expressionless, staring at the students and teachers who were mumbling about the arrival of that person.

"Hey, Riyou." Called a little girl who went infront the expressionless little girl.

"What is it, Telice?" said Riyou.

"Why won't you join the group in welcoming our prince?"

"Prince? What prince?"

Telice smiled at Riyou's remark.

"The teachers announced that Prince Vegeta's going to study in our school!" exclaimed Telice.

"So?" Riyou smirked.

"Come on, Ri! All Saiyans must welcome him or else he'll kill you!"

Telice pulled Riyou's arm to drag her to the preparation room. After the preparation, they went to the school's canteen to eat their lunch. While eating, they heard the Saiyans outside the school howling.

"That must be the prince!" Telice exclaimed.

Again, she pulled Riyou's hand to see the prince arriving to the campus. They saw a silver car passed them and behind it was a very beautiful car that park into an exclusive parking place in the school. (hmm… let's see… I don't know much about cars… Let's just say that the silver car is a Toyota Camry Hybrid while the other is a 2003 Lincoln town car Limousine… ) Nappa, (he still has his hair in here) came out of the silver car and walked to the other car to open the right door in the last row. From the Lincoln town car came out Prince Vegeta. He's well dressed in the school's uniform.

"He's soooo cute!!!!!!!!!" screamed Telice and so as the other school girls.

"What's so cute about that?" murmured Riyou. "Looks so arrogant!"

The teachers and the students welcome the little prince. When everyone was now back to their classrooms. Riyou was just staring at Teluce who was daydreaming that the prince would become her seatmate. Then the door opened, all students quitted when Prince Vegeta entered the room with thier class adviser. The class adviser told the little prince to sit in between Riyou Mouri and Telice Shin. He did so. Teluce nearly explode from the excitement she feeling just as the prince sit beside her and staring at his seatmates. While Riyou suddenly felt weird and blushed as the prince's eyes turned to her.

"Hey, don't try cheating on me during examinations or I'll blast you to hell!" he smirked.

Riyou suddenly went mad on the boy's remark.

"And what makes you think that I'll cheat on you?!" Riyou yelled.

The teacher coughed at what Riyou said.

"Ms. Mouri! You better know who you are talking to, little girl!" the teacher said.

Riyou apologized. Vegeta's attention turned to her in the whole semester.

* * *

During the school's semester. Vegeta and Riyou were not close friends. Some of the classmates including Riyou had an oppurtunity to see the prince training in his training rrom at the Elite Training Center. This made Riyou's heart burn with puppy love and a sudden crush to the prince when she actually saw his power and strength and intelligence.

Few months later, there was this wedding ceremony. Their class adviser is going to marry his girlfriend. The teacher's students were invited. During the ceremony while both Vegeta and Riyou walk down the aisle.

"nee, _Bejiita-sama_... I feel like we're getting married today... Do you feel the same way too?" Riyou asked.

"No..." Vegeta replied at her.

Riyou frown at him.

"Why?" she said.

"We're not couples like teacher and his wife, you know" Vegeta said.

"Okay... Let's just get married in the future!" Ri exclaimed.

Vegeta, thinking that Riyou's just kidding around, laughed aloud.

"Okay, let's get married in the future!" he exclaimed.

Later, during the ceremony. The Priest asked the groom... "Groom, do you take this woman as a wife, Till death to you part, in happiness and in sadness, in hardships and in health. Do you promise to love her forever?"... Riyou repeated the same question to Vegeta who was sitting beside her.

"Groom, do you take this woman as a wife, till death to you part, in happiness and in sadness, in hardships and in health. Do you promise to love her forever?".

"Yes." said Vegeta in a natural way. Still thinking that Riyou's kidding.

"Wife, do you take this man as a husband, Till death to you part, in happiness and in sadness, in hardships and in health. Do you promise to love him forever?".the priest asked.

"YES!!!!!!" Riyou shouted and everyone goes on turning to her. She just laughed at her game.

* * *

Riyou, remembering these things made her laugh. She actually made this memory a serious one that's why she's still hoping for Prince Vegeta to marry her... She trained so hard in order become the most power saiyan woman warrior so that she would be claimed as the prince's fiancé one day. When Vegeta turned 25. He has to look for a future mate so that he can have a powerful heir to the throne, next in line to him. The saiyan council members and the king are to choose his fiancé. They made a tournament to all the saiyan women who wants to get married to the prince one day. But by now, will remain as his official fiance. Riyou won this tournament and was able to be engaged with her best friend, the prince.

At first, Vegeta was okay with the decision of his father and the council until one day. He heard Riyou talking to someone in her room...

"Remember that you are only getting married because they wanted you to bear the prince a heir to the throne. The prince is forbidden to show either love or emotions towards anyone. He will not be able to love you." theman Ri's talking with said to her.

"I don't care, as long as he's by my side... as long as I'm his woman... I'll be the princess of this whole planet and probably the universe. I don't care if he was forbidden to love someone... Let him be! As long as I'm his wife... I could get anything I wanted and I could annihilate whoever I wanted. Hahahahaha!"

Her words made Vegeta boiled with anger. She's just a user! She's fooling him around! She's just using the most powerful warrior in the universe to feed her thirst for power and riches. SHE'S A WITCH!

While King Vegeta's gone. Vegeta told Nappa and Raditz not to tell the secret training he's going to have to Chikyuu to anyone or else, he'll kill them. They agreed to the prince's decision and went to Chikyuu to train. And this started the story.

Back to present...

"Darn you Bulma Briefs! You've made a wrong mistake about taking my prince away from me... Because of this... You'll gonna PAY!" Riyou cursed her enemy over the prince's Heart.

* * *

**Chapter 16 FIN **


	18. Chapter 17: EnD oF PaRt 1

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Vegeta's Departure**

_"Bye-Bye, my Prince,_

_Bye-Bye, my friend,_

_May you be happy from now on..._

_Bye-Bye my love,_

_Bye-Bye dear friend,_

_Hope we may meet each other again"_

* * *

"Let's just stop this, alright!" Bulma cried.

"Stop what?"

"Let stop playing this darn marriage game! I'm tired of it! Just as days passed, we know we're already falling for each other and is getting hurt when others are by our sides! We're getting serious about us being a married couple! Let's just stop this before the both of us get hurt in the end!"

"How about the promise you made to me to teach me something I never know?"

"Forget about that!" Bulma cried.

Vegeta quieted for a while…

"Fine! Let's stop this! Let's just stop this! I never realized that you were that kind kind of woman? Are you that kind of woman? Who is toying me and kidding me all the time? Ri's right about you! We made a contract marriage but we're not doing what is written in there! Fine let's just stop this… You've made me remember the same thing that happened to me during my childhood days… Me… My whole race giving me to our own enemy to be a servant and an orphan… And you… Giving me to Riyou Mouri to feed her of her thirst for power, money and royalty? You and my father are just the same!" Vegeta said. "But…" he continued as he started to threat her. "Since you made me big fool… Of letting myself marry such a woman like you… Remember this, Bulma Briefs… The next time we meet… YOU'LL GONNA PAY!"

And by that, he left her. Both of them had tears falling from their eyes. They both walked in different directions but only Bulma looked back to see Vegeta staring at the stars in the midnight sky, while sitting at the bench.

_"I'm sorry, Vegeta..."_ Bulma thought to herself.

Kane was standing few meters away from the couple. He heard everything that Bulma and Vegeta talked about. Would he ever be glad that our fave couple broke up? He knows to himself that he's also falling in love with Bulma Briefs.

Bulma walked back to the cottage. She noticed Kane standing infront of her. She pretended not to notice him but he pulled her by her arm.

"Bulma," Kane said.

"Please leave me alone for a while. Vegeta and I had a problem with each other and we need to think about getting a divorce." Bulma said.

"I know," Kane said.

Bulma stopped by those words that came out of her friend's mouth.

"What do you mean 'you know'?" she asked.

"I know that he has just forced you to marry him in order for his fiance, Ms. Riyou Mouri, to stop clinging unto him. I know how much you're hurt even if he just used you on his plans. You did your very best in order for him to learn what real love is and you showed him true love but it makes no sense on him at all. You're hurt, aren't you?"

Bulma snapped away Kane's hands on her arm. Her tears were still falling like a waterfall from her large blue eyes.

"Yes! I'm hurt, But I'm hurt not because I feel pity of myself of he not learning to love, I'm hurt because I LOVE THAT ROYAL JERK!!!! I love him from the very start and that actually made me marry him even if we got married 10 days after we met in the park! I love Prince Vegeta but how could he not at least notice my feelings for him!" she cried.

Kane started hugging her in order to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, after thinking so deeply while staring at the stars at the night sky, decided to go back to the cottage when he saw Kane hugging a crying Bulma Briefs. Seeing that scene made him stop on his footsteps and it also made him feel an unfamiliar feeling to him. The same feeling that Bulma's feeling right now.

He pretended not to notice when he finally got back to his senses. He continued walking inside the cottage.

_"Bulma Briefs, how could you not notice that I'm slowly falling for you..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning, everyone decided to go back to their homes. Nappa and Raditz went back to Wakusei Bejiita, Riyou went back to her hotel room, Kane went back to his condominium and Bulma and Vegeta back to the Capsule Corporation.

They met each other at the entrance of their home.

"Good morning," Bulma said shyly.

"Hmn, good morning," Vegeta answered.

He went inside the house and Bulma followed. They didn't talk for the rest of the day.

Vegeta continued his training while Bulma continued her normal life, inventing machines, cooking, cleaning etc. Vegeta still orders to cook him some food and fixing his Gravity Capsule but they never talked about their relationship.

* * *

2 months later...

Just as Bulma was cleaning the house, she received a phone which made her panic. She quickly dressed up her clothes which are a long white dress, her feet wear a pair of white sandals, and she decided to have her hair pigtailed. She quickly leave the house. Vegeta noticed her so panic so he decided to follow her.

They entered the nearest hospital in the West Capital Airport. Bulma was running all the way to the emergency room where the nurses are stopping her from entering the room.

"My parents! My parents! What happened to my parents!" she cried.

"Please calm down, Ms. Briefs. The doctors are doing their very best for your parents to survive." one nurse told her.

"Just what in the hell in happened?!" Vegeta asked the nurse.

"The plane that these patients were taking back to Japan suddenly crashed. That's what the news has said." The nurse replied.

A doctor, wearing a green suit and a mask, went out of the E.R.

"How are my parents, doctor?" Bulma cried.

The doctor took off his mask that revealed his sad face. He shook his head, meaning that Bulma's parents were now dead.

"I'm sorry, but we did everything we could do in order for them to be alive but he wounds, burns and fractures caused by the accident were severe. the doctor exclaimed.

Bulma collapsed on the news and Vegeta and the nurses caught her. She woke up few minutes later in a private suit. She saw Vegeta talking with some nurses outside the room. When he noticed she just woke up, he immediately tended to her and comforts her. He feels pity for her, now that all the love of her life was now in heaven. And he and her friends were left to comfort her.

When they went back to the Capsule Corp., Bulma saw that Vegeta has already fixed her parent's funeral. She started crying and mourning and grieving on her parent's death. (a/n: Am I right???)

All they didn't know that it was Riyou Mouri's plan to shoot the plane's wing with her ki blast. She made a wise plan of making Bulma, her rival, feel pain. She actually knows when her parents are coming back, she had an agreement with one person/attendant in the airport, after she knew when Bulma's parents are coming back and on what plane they were in, she killed the attendant. And now that her plan was a success, she started having a party of her own.

Back to the Capsule Corp.

"Papa... Mama..." Vegeta started talking to Bulma's parents as if they were alive. (a/n: They're his Parents-in-law that's why he called them Papa and Mama.) His talking made Bulma turn to him. "I promise you that I will take good care of Bulma from now on. I will protect her and I will do everything to love her. But... I need to fulfill my duties in my race first. I promise that after I defeat Frieza, I will come back to her."

This made Bulma smile. After her parents were buried. She and Vegeta forgets about the contract and the divorce. They started all over again. Vegeta stayed by her side but is still continue on his training. They had a sister-brother relationship which made them close to each other, later falling in love with each other.

* * *

7 months later... And Vegeta has to go back to his home planet by tomorrow morning. He decided to give Bulma Briefs a gift that evening before he leaves the earth. He sent her a text message telling her to go to the park where they first met each other. Bulma went there and she saw Vegeta bringing a pair of silver couple's necklace. He wore one to Bulma's neck and opened it. There was a piece of rolled paper inside it and the ff. words were written in there.

"By the time I become a super saiyan and I have defeated Frieza. I will come and open my heart for you to enter and I will love you. I promise this whatever happens..."

Vegeta read the paper aloud for her to hear. This made her smile.

"I'll be hoping for your promise to come true," Bulma said.

"Yes..." Vegeta said and he hugs her.

"I Love you, Prince Vegeta." Bulma whispered on his ear.

"I Love you too..." Vegeta replied.

And slowly, their faces and lips get nearer to each other and they had their passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning... Some saiyans were fixing their prince's space pod while Vegeta's making a farewell with earth's king. He told the king that he was happy to stay and train in Chikyuu which made the Earth King happy.

Just before Vegeta left, he went to Bulma who was sitting at the park remembering her memories with the saiyan prince from the moment they first met.

"Bulma..." he called.

"Vegeta..." she said walking near to him.

Vegeta pulls her and hugged her.

"Thank you for being my friend here on Chikyuu, I loved staying and training in here because of you. Thank you for the hard work and patience you gave me during my stay." he said.

"Thank you for being my friend too and for all the comforts you made for me... You made me happy even to my saddest time. I will always remember our memories and the promise you made with me." Bulma said

"Take care... I asked Kakarot to send me some messages about how you three doing in here." (Including Chi-Chi)

"You take care too..."

When Vegeta left the Earth, Bulma watches his royal space pod leave, with tears of both happiness and loneliness in her eyes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 FIN **


	19. Chapter 18: StArT oF pArT 2

**START OF PART 2 **

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

It's already one year after Prince Vegeta left her. Bulma Briefs was in her home's balcony, staring at the afternoon sky. She was holding her necklace's pendant that Vegeta gave to her before he left.

"I wonder how you're doing, Vegeta," she thought.

Planet Vegeta... At the Elite Training Center where Prince Vegeta was training himself for almost one year. He's having a sparring with most elite warriors in the universe. The warriors were throwing punches, kicks and ki blasts at each other in the air. When Vegeta landed, it is seen that the couple's necklace (the pair of what he has given to Bulma) and his katana necklace (The one his mother gave to him when he was still a child before he leave the planet) were around his neck. He breathed.

"Okay, My Prince Vegeta. That's for today's session. Maybe we should go and take a rest for a while." said Zakku, one of his training partners, an elite saiyan warrior.

Vegeta nodded. "Hey, open this door! We're already finished!" he ordered the operator in the other room. The operator heard his order and opened the door. Vegeta and his training partners went out of the room. Nappa and Raditz who were waiting outside the room, bowed at their prince. "My prince." they said.

* * *

They walked at the hallway... Talking about what they had during the training.

"So how's your training, My prince?" asked Raditz.

"Fine," Vegeta replied.

"He's much stronger and faster that the last year I saw him!" Zakku exclaimed.

"Yes! I wonder what kind of training he had during his stay on that planet called Chikyuu (Earth)." said Kerea, a female saiyan warrior.

"Yeah, I wish I could go there and train in there too."

"By the way, Raditz. Isn't it that your little brother, Kakarot lives in there?"

"Yes..." Raditz replied.

"And I'm sure that Prince Vegeta met him in there."

"Yes..."

"So how's Kakarot? Prince?" Kerea said.

"He's now leaving with his human girlfriend!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"W-What?! L-Living with a girlfriend?!" Kerea blushed. She has a huge crush on Goku when they were little kids... Just as Riyou does with Vegeta but Kerea is much better than Ri.

"Oh, what a big disappointment!" Zakku said. He has a crush on Kerea. "Forget about Kakarot and come to sweet daddy!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kerea yelled as she punched his face. "And what makes you think that I would love a buffoon like you?!"

"And who says she's not a monkey or a buffoon herself?"

Zakku and Kerea quarrel. #$#&(&$#$( )(&$$!$#& ----- ( )#!#$

"Be quiet! The Saiyan Prince is in here!" Nappa nearly yelled at them. This made the two stop from quarreling.

They both looked at the mad Prince Vegeta, his eyes staring both of them in coldly. This made the two training partners face blue and purple in fear.

"W-We're sorry for what has happened! My Prince!" they screamed.

"What you're doing is an act of disrespect to a royalty. You better keep quiet and never yell at someone when I'm around! Both of you may continue quarreling if ever you leave my sight RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta said.

His training partners stayed steady and did not speak of anything.

"Good," Vegeta said and continued walking out with Nappa and Raditz behind him. Leaving Kerea and Zakku in the hallway.

* * *

At the royal palace, only a few meters away from the Elite Training Center.(ETC, etc. etc.???) Inside the king's room. King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta's father (obviously?) is busy reading a book. Someone knocked his door.

"May I come in?" a feminine voice said.

"Alright," the king said.

The door opened and his Queen, Caulie enters the room.

"What is it that you want, woman?" he asked.

"About my son, Prince Vegeta." said Caulie.

"And what about him?"

"The next three days is going to be his 27th birthday." (and this means that the date today is January 14, 759 AD)

"So?"

"We will have a grand royal birthday party for him, right?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I hope he could invite some of his friends on the planet he came from."

This made the king angry.

"Friends? What friends? Prince Vegeta, our son, should not show love and care for someone. He must not; he is not also allowed to make friends unless they are his subjects! How could he have friends when he is not allowed to show love and care?" King Vegeta said.

"So he's supposed to be lonely his whole life? How could our son have true friends?" Queen Caulie said.

"Nappa and Raditz do it so!"

"Only them?"

"And Riyou Mouri, too."

"Only them? Who would support his life if these people you're talking about die?"

"He doesn't need any support; he can actually live by himself. He can do everything on his own. He has PRIDE!"

"I know he has pride but he, as a warrior, should also love and care! His coldness made him stoic and we didn't even know if something bothering him or not! I'm just concern on my son! Unlike a careless and cruel father like you!"

Queen Caulie made her way out of the king's room, leaving the king expressionless.

* * *

Prince Vegeta was having his food at the royal dining table. His mother entered the room and sat beside him. But he didn't bother to bow at her. She orders all servants and guards in the room to leave then for a while.

"How's your training, son?" she asked.

"Fine." he replied.

"The next three days is going to be your birthday. Why won't you invite Kakarot, his girlfriend Chi-chi and your _wife_ Bulma in here. So that they could enjoy your royal party." she said.

Vegeta told her stories on how he stayed on Earth. The Queen knew that her son married a human woman and she wants to see her. She doesn't like Riyou to marry her son. The king doesn't know anything about this; all he knew was that he had company during his stay in there. (Remember that Riyou told the king that the prince was on Chikyuu. When Vegeta left the planet, he never told anyone except for his comrades, Riyou forced Nappa and Raditz to tell it to her.)

"Really? Did _oyaji_ agree?" Vegeta asked.

"No, But I'll make him agree."

Vegeta nearly jumped for joy. He would only act like this infront of his Mother but not to anybody else.

Excitedly, Vegeta orders Kakarot to tell this to Bulma on Chikyuu. They all agreed except for Bulma who was very reluctant upon going to her husband's home planet.

Could she go or not?

* * *

**Chapter 18 FIN **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

The next two days is Prince Vegeta's 27th birthday. Queen Caulie, King Vegeta and all saiyans are waiting for this day for they will have a grand royal birthday party!

Queen Caulie told her son to invite his friend in Chikyuu so that she could meet them, especially his wife, Bulma.

On Earth, Bulma's being reluctant upon going to Wakusei Bejiita. She's thinking about what would be the reaction of his parents if ever they meet her? Will they like her or hate her? Not only those people. How about the council and how about all the saiyans?

Goku pleaded for her to come. He says that the prince would be really mad if she will not come. This doesn't convince her.

It's already January 17, the days that all saiyans were awating for has arrived. It's finally here, Prince Vegeta's 27th birthday. Prince Vegeta's so excited upon seeing his wife. He doesn't see her for almost one year. He has ordered Nappa and Raditz to pick her up and so as Goku and Chichi.

Nappa and Raditz arrived at the Capsule Corporation. Goku and Chichi were there already prepared. Well, except for Bulma Briefs.

"What are you doing Miss Bulma? Why aren't you still dressed for the party?" asked Nappa.

Bulma let out a big smile.

"ahm... Well, you see. Prince Vegeta's having a formal party and I don't have any nice clothes to wear on for me to be look like a princess." Bulma said.

Nappa, Raditz, Goku and Chi looked at each other like the reactions in their faces 'what are we gonna do?'

Few seconds later, Raditz looked at Bulma.

"Just as the prince has thought." he said.

He stood up and went out of the house. When he got back, he's bringing 2 boxes. One shoe box and one wide rectangular box. Inside the shoe box is a pair of pink glass slippers with diamonds sparkling on it. On the wide rectangular one is a pink ball gown. It is a full-skirted gown reaching to the ankles, made of luxurious fabric, delicately and exotically trimmed. It is cut off the shoulder with décolleté neckline. There were small sparkling diamonds infront its chest part. A white opera length gloves.And a light pink stole. Bulma was amazed by the gown's beauty.

"You may try it if you want. The prince has bought that especially for you but please don't tell it anyone else especially Riyou," Nappa said.

Bulma smiled happily and took the gown. She went into her room to dress it. She turned around happily infront of the mirror after she has put the gown on. She just let her hair loose on her back and shoulder. She's so beautiful. She looks like a princess. The king would surely be mistaken that she is a princess of another planet. Ahahaha!

* * *

They arrived on Wakusei Bejiita for about 2 and a half hours after leaving the earth. Well, it was already 6 in the evening when they arrived. Vegeta has sent them the fastest space pod in the universe so that they could arrive immediately. They entered the palace into the ball room where they saw many saiyans, both men and women, and so as other royalties in other races. Bulma walked in the room with Goku and Chichi. All the people inside the room looked at them as if they are celebrities. All saiyans knew that both women on the sides of Kakarot are from Chikyuu. They are also looking at Goku in a dark look since they knew that he defied the king's order and betrayed his own race in order to live on earth. Riyou Mouri was also there with her friends. They could hear people talking about them but they didn't care.

(To Goku: Why is he in here? He should have died a long time ago? He is not right to be in here at the prince's birthday party. )

(To Bulma: That woman, I heard she has taken the prince away from Ms. Riyou...)

"Is that blue haired woman you're talking about, Ri?" said one of Riyou's friends. She didn't answer.

"Now, everyone!" called Nappa from the closed entrance doors of the room. "Please turn your attention to the birthday celebrant, The Prince of all Saiyans, _Bejiita-Ouji_ and his parents, King Vegeta and Queen Caulie as they make their entrance!" he exclaimed.

The room's door opened and cadet officers entered marching. They raised their swords up high. The king and his queen entered the room. The queen holds her king's arms. Both were dressed in their royal suit. The king is on his royal armor while the queen is on her beautiful ball gown. Next entered the celebrant, Prince Vegeta, was wearing a black suit with a white and gold chest plate covering his chest with the Saiyan royal symbol on it. He had a red-orange cape trimmed with gold attached at his shoulders. White gloves were on his hands and gold-tipped white boots were on his feet .Everyone in the room claps their hands just as the royal family enters.

And their entrance signals that the party must start!

Elite Saiyan warriors waltz on the ball floor. King Vegeta and Queen Caulie sit in their throne while Prince Vegeta refused to. He was looking for Bulma all around the room. And when the queen noticed this, she stood up and helped her son look for his wife. The king didn't care.

Bulma was sitting infront of the table drinking a glass of white wine while watching the elite Saiyan warriors' waltz. Goku is busy getting some food. Chichi is on the restroom. While Riyou's friends went in front of Bulma and stared at her madly. Bulma just stared at them normally.

"Well, Well! Looks like Ms. Cinderella has arrived!" smirked Tulece.

"The ugly duckling who has taken away the prince from our dear friend, Riyou Mouri!" said Rylpa.

Riyou didn't bother to stop them from mocking Bulma. She was just staring at her madly behind her friends. Tulece gets the glass of wine Bulma's drinking and splashed her hair with it.

"That's the punishment for what you did to our friend!" they laughed.

Bulma stared at them, madly.

The queen suddenly arrived and the girls stopped from laughing. They bowed at their queen. The queen put a smile on face.

"Thank you coming on my only son's 27th birthday party. He must be very glad to see you!" she said.

"Yes, your highness," the girls said politely.

The queen put a smile on her face and then let out a hose of water splash on the ladies, making them scream! Prince Vegeta arrived on the spot laughing at the very wet ladies. The queen also laughed at them. Riyou was shocked on this.

* * *

Prince Vegeta and Queen Caulie took Bulma to the queen's dressing room. Vegeta went out to go back to the ball room while Bulma and Queen Caulie were left. Vegeta met Kane in the Ball and talks with him for a while. While Bulma took her shower and then sat at the sofa wearing the queen's bathrobe. The queen is busy looking for a new gown for her to dress.

"Thank you, your highness," Bulma said as she bowed at the queen.

The queen smiled at her.

"My name is Caulie and I'm Prince Vegeta's mother." the queen stated.

This is the first time she sees Vegeta's mother and she didn't actually know she was this beautiful!

"Vegeta has told me a lot about you that's why I told him to invite you over here so that I could meet you." the Queen said. "You know, Lady Bulma. I like you being my son's wife. Rather than Riyou. I suppose you already know her."

"Yes, your highness." Bulma bowed at the royalty.

"You may call me Mother." the Queen stated. This made Bulma look at her curiously.

"I could accept you as my daughter-in-law right now. But I don't know if the king would do. You know, he wants Riyou to be his daughter-in-law because he wants to have a powerful heir to the throne next to our son. Although he knows that Prince Vegeta's not allowed to show care or love to someone. To which he has defied when he fell in love with you. I don't like the destiny that is awaiting my son. I don't want him to be so cruel and cold-hearted, a person who doesn't know or show love. I don't want my son to be like that. And I don't want him to marry a person he doesn't even want to. All royal family members especially the king and the crown prince, were not allowed to choose their mate on their own. The Saiyan law will provide it as it states that 'Any Saiyan royalty, who will gain the throne of power shall mate with the most powerful Saiyan warrior in the race in order to produce a powerful heir' and Prince Vegeta, the 7th heir to the Saiyan Royal Throne is the very first one who would defy it. Come to think of it, he's been giving up his own pride in order to love you. But he needs to do the mission he has to do first, that is to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe and defeat the universal tyrant Frieza who wants to rule over the entire universe."

The queen gives Bulma new clothes and shoes for her to wear.

"You're so beautiful," the queen amazingly said as she saw Bulma after dressing up a new white ball gown.

Bulma smiled.

"Thank you," Bulma said politely.

"Let's now go back to the ball," the queen said.

* * *

Back to the ball, Vegeta and Bulma met at one spot. Vegeta looks for his gift and Bulma says she doesn't have. (Even if she has, the gravity capsule set). Vegeta cooed at her until Bulma was mad at him, yelling at him in the process.

"Why are you so naughty? I told you I don't have a gift!!!" Bulma yelled. Making Prince Vegeta stop and all the people inside the room's attention put to her, staring at her madly.

"Who in the hell is she to talk to Prince Vegeta like that?!" they murmured. This murmurs made noises in the entire room.

Bulma stopped yelling when she noticed everyone's looking at her in a very dark look.

"I think you forgot that I'm the prince in here, woman. And anyone who yells at me infront of all my people shall be punished." Vegeta whispered at her ear. "Not everybody in here knows you're my mate. Only mother, Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, Chichi, Kane and Ri does. So keep your mouth shut if don't want to be in big trouble."

"What is this noise all about?!" said the king, arriving at the spot with his queen.

Oh no! Bulma's gonna be doomed!

* * *

Chapter 19 FIN 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

**

* * *

**

"What is this noise all about?!" said the king, arriving at the spot where Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs are. He was there walking with his queen, Vegeta's mother, Caulie.

All people in the room looked towards the king who looks very much like Vegeta. Only that the king has a beard.

Everyone was in fear. The woman has made a foolish mistake of yelling at the Saiyan prince infront of his people. 'She must be punished!'

"Ahm..." Vegeta said. "She was just... ahm... she was just..." he tried to defend his wife but no words could come out of his mouth.

"I don't need any explanation, Vegeta." the king has said. "I heard that this woman just yelled at you. Every saiyan in this ball heard it. That's disrespect in your part, young prince."

"Lady Bulma," the queen said. "Did you know what you just did?"

Bulma didn't answer. She couldn't find a word to speak of infront of Vegeta's parents. Riyou, in the crowd of people had an evil smile on her face.

_"You're now doomed, Bulma Briefs!"_ she thought.

"Get this woman out of this ball and take her immediately in prison!" the king ordered. The guards around the room quickly grabbed Bulma's arms and dragged her out of the room.

"No, stop it," Vegeta ordered. The guards suddenly stopped.

"My prince!" the guards said as they bowed.

The king got mad.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Vegeta!!!" The king yelled.

"This woman..." Vegeta said at his father. "This woman, Bulma Briefs... Is my wife!"

"Did you know what you just said?! You fool!"

"This woman," Vegeta said as he walked near Bulma, grabbing her wrists. "I love this woman, I LOVE HER!" he exclaimed.

These words made all saiyans shock and surprised. And it made the king angrier. He walked near his son and slapped his face.

"You idiot! Are you trying to embarrass your dignity as the prince of all saiyans? You just said you love this weak Earthling woman! You're insane! Have you forgotten about your destiny?" the king said.

"No, _oyaji_." Vegeta answered. "But, that is why I'm doing this. Did you know how much suffering I have gone through for so many years that I was under Frieza-sama's control?" (**a/n**: **_Oyaji_**- old man/father with a sign of disrespect or it doesn't have that much respect.)

The king didn't answer but is growling angrily at his son.

"Stop it!" the king growled.

"You sold me as a child to Frieza so that you and your planet would not be destroyed. You sacrificed your own son's life so that one day you could have a heir to the throne even more powerful than Frieza. All those sufferings, all those beatings I received from Frieza's minions. You never care about me! Never! All you want to have is power! Everything about power! All you want is for me to become as cold as ice, as hard as platinum so that I could transform into the legendary super saiyan! You let Frieza plant a seed of hatred on my heart in order for me to use it as a key to transform! Don't you know you're being selfish? I wish that I'm not the prince of all saiyans anymore!!!!" Vegeta yelled at his father who slapped his face even harder.

"I'm your father, Vegeta, and so as your king! You shall not speak those kinds of words to me!"

"That's why I HATE YOU!" Vegeta yelled even louder. The king slapped even harder.

"You're the prince of all Saiyans, idiot! Why do you not act like it! Does this woman brainwashed you!"

"No she doesn't, but you DO!"

The king slapped even harder, making the prince fall to the ball floor. Everyone was quiet as they watch the king and prince argue. The queen could not do anything to defend her son.

"Stop it my king!" Caulie cried as she run into her son who was sitting on the floor. Bulma also come near the prince crying. Vegeta stared at his father angrily.

"Please stop it, your highness. It's my entire fault! Punish me instead!" Bulma cried.

"You'll gonna die!" the king yelled as he fired a ki blast into Bulma, deflected by Prince Vegeta.

Smoke covered the room and when it cleared. It revealed a new prince. Vegeta's body was shaking with fury, his hair would go black, gold, black, gold, black, gold, black, gold, black He's finally undergoing his transformation of the legendary!

The king and everyone in the party were greatly surprised upon seeing their transforming prince. Their eyes were widely open and so as their mouth.

**Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black**!

His eyes were shut closed, he's screaming in pain!!!

**Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black!**

"Ve-Vegeta! What's happening to you?!" Bulma cried in fear on what's happening to her husband.

"My son... Vegeta!!!" Caulie screamed.

**Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black! Gold! Black!**

The walls and everything inside the room shakes, just like an earthquake occurring. The prince's body floated up a few meters off the floor.

"Stop it, Vegeta!!!" Caulie cried.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the prince screamed.

His hair glowed gold and is getting spikier. His muscles were bulging and are getting larger.

"Please stop it, Vegeta!!!" cried Bulma and Caulie together.

Thus making Vegeta stopped and calmed down. His slowly turns back to his normal form, not completing his transformation. Unshed tears fell down his cheeks from his onyx eyes, still staring at his father. He didn't know anything that has happened to him or his transformation.

"I hate you!!!" Vegeta yelled, he grabbed Bulma's wrist and then run away. Goku did the same thing with Chichi and followed the prince. King Vegeta ordered his guards to catch them but Nappa and other prince's men stop them outside the palace gate.

"This is the prince's order!" Nappa said

* * *

Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and Chichi went into two separate space pods (The one that Vegeta sent to Chikyuu) and went to earth. The king was so mad on what he's son is doing but is really amazed about the scene of his son's so closed transformation.

It was already 11 in the evening when they arrived on Chikyuu. The prince and Bulma went into a riverbank and stared at the night sky.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Bulma apologized. "If I only gave you your gift then this shouldn't have happened."

"This will still happen if ever I introduced you to him." Vegeta said.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"How did you feel?"

"None of your business."

"Fine!"

Bulma remembers what she saw on the party.

"Your mother is caring but she couldn't do anything with regards to your father."

Vegeta just nodded.

She also remembers that scene of Vegeta undergoing his transformation of super saiyan. _So that is the legendary super saiyan transformation Vegeta's babbling about me before_. she thought to herself.

* * *

While in Vegeta-sei, the king ordered one of his men to investigate about Bulma Briefs.

The very next day, The king arrived on Chikyuu with his men. Prince Vegeta was out with Kakarot in some ramen restaurant. King vegeta and his Queen went to the Capsule Corporation to talk with Bulma.

"Did you know that Vegeta already has a fiancé just before you two got married?" the king asked.

"What is this, your highness?" Bulma asked the king when she saw a large bag full of money infront of her.

"That is $195 Billion. Take it and leave my son alone." The king said.

Bulma was shocked on the king's offer.

* * *

**Chapter 20 FIN**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One **

**

* * *

**

The king arrived on Chikyuu with his men. Prince Vegeta was out with Kakarot in some ramen restaurant. King Vegeta and his Queen went to the Capsule Corporation to talk with Bulma.

"Did you know that Vegeta already has a fiancé just before you two got married?" the king asked.

Bulma nodded. The king opened a large bag full of money infront of Bulma.

"What is this, your highness?" Bulma asked the king.

"That is $195 Billion. Take it and leave my son alone." The king said.

Bulma was shocked on the king's offer.

* * *

At the ramen resto, Vegeta and Goku were eating their lunch...

"Did you saw your father's reaction when you told him you love Bulma?" Goku laughed. "He looks like a volcano that is going to explode soon!"

Vegeta laughed.

"Yes, I saw that! He looks so funny!"

Then Vegeta suddenly stop laughing, his laughing face suddenly turn into seriousness like felt something. Goku also stopped when he saw the prince's reaction.

"Why? What happened?" Goku asked. "Is anything wrong, prince?"

"Kakarot, don't tell me you can't feel them?" Vegeta told his friend.

"Yes, I could..." Goku replied. "Your father and his men were here."

"Yes," Vegeta said. "Don't tell me..."

Vegeta suddenly stood up and run outside.

"Hey wait! Prince Vegeta! Who's going to pay the bill?" Goku said but Vegeta didn't bother to listen, he needs to go back home quickly. "Ah! He's the one who told me that he would treat me then in the end I'm going to bay all the bills of..."

There were almost 200 bowls of ramen infront of him eaten by him and the prince. The lady waiter went beside him and gave him the check. $75000.00.

"Arsh!!!" Goku mumbled as he rubbed his head.

Goku paid it up using his credit card.

"What a day..." he said to himself.

* * *

Back to the Capsule Corporation, Vegeta landed and saw a numerous Saiyan royal guards standing by the gate and the entrance. When the guard noticed him walking by the door. They bowed at him as went near to him.

"Prince Vegeta," one of the guards said. "It is the order of the king to not let you enter the Capsule Corporation unless he orders so."

Vegeta looked at the guard who dared to stop him. He caught him by his collar and pulled him.

"How dare speak to your prince as if I'm not the most feared warrior of the entire entire universe? Tell me whore, who are you going to respect his orders, my foolish father or your prince who is more powerful than the one who ordered you to do this so. The property you're standing with is mine and wife's property, so if you don't want do die then let me enter!" he threats the guard and pushed him off him. Making the guards fall on the ground in his butt. "Now, out of my way!" he yelled at the Saiyan guards.

Inside the house, King Vegeta is waiting for Bulma's answer when...

"Don't take it woman!"

Vegeta has arrived using his bukujutsu. Everyone in the room turns to him. All Saiyans in the house except for the king and queen bowed at him.

Vegeta walked near his wife and stared at his father in an angry manner.

"Get out of my house!" Vegeta ordered as if they were all his subjects. "GET OUT!" he yelled.

"How dare you speak to us as if we are your subjects? I'm your father, damn it!" the king yelled as he stood up from his seat..

"And what are you trying to do? Pay Bulma in order for her to leave me! Are you trying to get along the way of your own son's happiness?!"

"Yes! I am! For your own good sake!" the king yelled at him.

"Is that it? For my own sake?!" Vegeta yelled at his father as he kicked the bag full of money off the table. "For my own sake that's why you pay people just for me to be lonely my whole life, Damn it! Why can't you understand why I'm doing this?! I want to love in order for me to feel what true happiness is!"

"Love isn't true happiness, fool!" the king yelled. "Love will put you through so much pain, even more painful that what you felt during your life in Frieza's hands! It will make you weak! It will make you weak, just like a helpless little child!"

"Get out of my house and LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled at his father, making the king angry and punched his son's face! Vegeta rolled over the floor in pain.

Bulma and Queen Caulie were shocked. The queen calmed her husband down while Bulma runs to Vegeta to comfort him.

"Fine then! We'll leave! But don't go back to our home planet crying because of love!" the king yelled.

The king and his men leave the Earth.

* * *

Vegeta went to his room and lied on his bed. Bulma enters his room in order to comfort him.

"Leave me alone," Vegeta told her.

"No, I won't." Bulma said. "The wife be comforting her husband whenever he feels bad."

"Leave me alone, just clean the house and bring me my food later."

"I don't understand you, why did you talk back to your father like that?"

"I hate him, and you already know the reason, woman."

"But he's still your father," Bulma said. "You're still as arrogant as always!"

"I told you to leave me alone!" Vegeta shouted at her as he cover himself with a blanket and turning his back on her. Bulma frowned at him.

"As you wish, your highness!" she said before she leave.

* * *

That evening, Bulma invited Vegeta to have dinner at Chichi's house. He went with her. While eating, they have the conversion about what happened during the prince's birthday party, but Vegeta left the table without any word from him.

The same evening, Kane and Riyou met at a bar in Chikyuu after they left Wakusei Bejiita for work. They work at the same company. They are drinking a bottle of tequila.

"You like her, don't you?" Riyou asked Kane.

"Who?" Kane asked her.

"You know who I'm talking about! Bulma Briefs, that whores!" Riyou said.

"Don't call her a whore." Kane said.

"Did you saw what happened during the prince's party? He just told everyone how he loves her. You know his destiny! He is not supposed to show both love and care towards anyone! "

"I know, so what do you want me to do?"

"Let's make them separate."

Kane looked at Riyou whose face has an evil grin on it.

"In this case, if ever we succeed, Prince Vegeta would go back to me and Bulma Briefs shall be yours. I know much you like her but you just keep on hiding it. Now it's time for you to take her away from the Saiyan Prince."

Kane looked at her coldly. And then he smirked at her.

"Childish!" he said.

"What? You don't want?"

"No, I want it." Kane said. "But by what?"

Riyou had a vicious smile upon her face.

"By making Prince Vegeta jealous and mad at her" she said.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta was in mood for training in the gravity capsule. Bulma went to the market to buy his food when she met up with Kane by a fruit store. They both decided to eat in a pasta resto.

Kane invited Bulma to a welcome party on a 5 star hotel tomorrow evening, his father is coming back to Japan from France. She said 'yes'

The next day, while Bulma's out with Kane without the permission of her husband. (Vegeta just know she'll roam around to shop.). Vegeta goes to a supermarket to buy some ingredients he'll need to cook okonomiyaki. (Ahahaha! He's favorite recipe!), roast beef, vegetable stew, and tenkasu. He called Bulma and told her come home early.

When he got back home, he started to cook. He's reading the recipe book.

Okonomiyaki: The recipe book says 'chop the cabbage'; Vegeta goes on chopping and is irritated. He throws the knife into chopping board, cutting his finger in the process. (so careless) "KYAAAAH!!!!!" he screamed.

He cure his wound first. "Darn it, why need to chop them???" he told himself.

He puts all vegetables into the pot of boiling water without chopping/slicing them (recipe of vegetable stew), he intiallybreaks the carrots just like how we break a pencil.

But in the end, he was able to cook all his recipes. He set the table and put a red rose in the flower vase in the middle of the table. Then he frowned...

"I think she doesn't like roses..." he said to himself. He puts money instead. "I think she likes money the most, oh wait, I think... strawberries? She told me that before?" he puts a stick of strawberries instead. "There you go! She'll gonna love this!"

It was already evening when he finished cleaning and cooking for his wife. What's the occasion? Well, nothing! He also had a cake on the table saying 'Will you marry me once again, for real, Bulma Briefs?". Inside the cake was a proposal ring for her.

At the welcome party of Kane's father, inside the most expensive room of the five star hotel at the East City. Bulma, Kane and other friends of Kane including Riyou were busy drunken themselves in the party. When Kane's father arrived. Kane introduced his friends to him. His father like them all and introduced himself too.

"This is Bulma Briefs, a friend of Prince Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. And this is Riyou Mouri, Prince Vegeta's fiance." Kane said as the two young ladies bowed at the king.

"My name is Czacious Hishiru, and I'm Kane's father."

Kane's family is also royalty in their home planet, Hishiru-sei, but unlike the saiyans, they are not that boastful when it comes to their title. They never announce to everyone that they are the king or prince of this race. Not like Prince Vegeta who was so proud of his title. King Czacious and King Vegeta are good friends, that's why he also know Prince Vegeta.

* * *

Riyou noticed that Bulma's already drunk so she called on Vegeta to pick her up.

While Vegeta's looking at his cooked meals, his phone suddenly rings. He picks it up and answers the call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ahm...Bejiita-sama.." Riyou said on the phone.

"You called? What do you want now, Ri?'

"Ahm.. Do you know the hotel where your wife's in?"

"Yes. why?"

"She's a bit drunk now; could you come in here to pick her up?"

Vegeta then runs into the balcony and flies to the hotel by the use of Bukujutsu.

* * *

While Bulma is on the ladies' restroom and saw Riyou enter the room too. They met.

"Oh, so Ms. Cinderella is here!" Riyou exclaimed.

"Please don't bug me Riyou. I don't want to talk to you now," Bulma said as she walked away from Ri.

"Why? Are you guilty of what you've done to me?"

Bulma stopped on her steps.

"Guilty of what?"

"Guilty of taking away my prince from me, and now, I'm taking him back." Ri smiled at her.

Then Riyou went out of the room leaving a shocked Bulma. She went back to the hotel room where the welcome party is.

* * *

Vegeta enters the hotel room and saw Riyou on the way.

"Where is she?" he asked her.

"Come this way," Riyou said as she leads him to the hotel room.

While Kane and his father were talking. Bulma enters so dizzy and falls down the floor. Kane grabbed her.

"Bulma, are you alright?" he asked her.

He falls into the floor with Bulma's body is over his, her lips are touching his lips, accidentally kissing him in the process. Vegeta and Riyou enters the room and saw this beautiful scene infront of him, his wife kissing other men behind his back! Bulma quickly turned away from him, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

They heard a wine bottle break from the door and everyone turns into a shocked Prince Vegeta.

"Bulma..." Vegeta whispered.

"Vegeta..." Bulma said to herself.

Vegeta's expression of shock suddenly changes into a furious red.

"You're so unforgivable!" he growled at her.

Vegeta walked out of the room with Riyou following behind. She blinked at Kane as if she's telling 'good job'.

* * *

Bulma runs to follow her angry husband to the elevator where Vegeta entered with Riyou. Bulma cried behind his back. Vegeta's facing the back corner of the elevator his back turned from Bulma.

"Wait up! Vegeta! I'll explain!" she cried.

"You don't have to explain, woman. I saw the whole thing!" Vegeta told her.

"But I didn't mean to---"

"Liar! I saw everything in my two saiyan eyes!"

"But Vegeta! Listen to me! I love you!"

By these words, Vegeta stopped. He turns to her, staring coldly at her crying blue eyes. His stares at her are as cold as ice.

"You love me? (smirks) Well then, good for you. But what can we do, I don't love you. What is love anyway? I never felt that thing before. Do you know what love is, eh? Bulma Briefs. Do you know what it means to love someone? Let me clarify to you, that I don't know anything about love. Love is a weakness, a feeling meant for a fool, that is its definition for me, and I will never lower my pride just because of this foolish emotion. I am the prince of all saiyans, the most powerful warrior in the universe. I'm destined and is forbidden to love and care for anyone except for myself. I don't know how I fell for your trap. Maybe you've put a spell on me that's why I fall for it (smirks) What you've done made me come back to my senses, and because of this, Get out of my sight and I never want to see your face nor a single hair strand of yours, EVER AGAIN!" he told her coldly.

Bulma shook her head in distaste. Her tears kept falling like a waterfall flowing down on a high mountain rock.

"NO! This isn't true... This isn't TRUE!!!" she cried.

"That is the truth, woman. No matter what you do, no matter what it is. It is the truth that you should accept. The truth is painful but you need to accept it and live with it. Now get out."

Bulma slowly moved backward, away from the elevator door as it slowly close, making them separate with each other. Vegeta keeps his cold stare at Bulma as she fall on the fllor in her knees, shocked and surprised on the words he has said. An evil smile run across Riyou's face.

_"Those eyes... Those eyes were so cold... It's making me freeze... infront of him. My whole body freeze just as the elevator closes... I can't think of anything, I can't say anything... Vegeta... you're as cold as ever... Take those eyes, those cold eyes off me or I'll die infront of you... My body... I can't move it... I can't move... I need to stop him... I need to stop him and explain how much I love him... How much I care for him... Vegeta... You're not telling the truth! This is impossible! No!" _Bulma cried. (The elevator closed fully) "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inside the elevator... Vegeta keeps his cold stare at Bulma. Trying his best to surpass the painful; feeling he's now feeling. Just as the door's fully closed. A crystalline teardrop falls from his cold staring eyes. Then he closed it shut in order to stop the tears from falling but it did, just like waterfalls. Riyou, who was staring at him the whole scene, stares at him as if she was pity of him. To her surprise... she saw him cry for the very first time.

_"Bejiita-sama..."_ she thought to herself.

And inside her, she knew and he knew inside him... how much Prince Vegeta loves Bulma Briefs. He falls for her out of curiosity and is now in pain.

The weakness of the prince of all saiyans has finally been shown. LOVE.

King Vegeta was right. Love is a weakness that is why Prince Vegeta, the most powerful warrior in the universe is forbidden to neither fall in love nor show care nor love to anyone except for himself.

Now that Prince Vegeta had experience pain because of love. Would he go back to Bulma? Find out in the next Chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 FIN **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

But Vegeta! Listen to me! I love you!" Bulma cried. 

By these words, Vegeta stopped.

They were at the elevator of the Five star hotel's 23rd floor.

He turns to her, staring coldly at her crying blue eyes. His stares at her are as cold as ice.

"You love me? (smirks) Well then, good for you. But what can we do, I don't love you. What is love anyway? I never felt that thing before. Do you know what is love, eh? Bulma Briefs. Do you know what it means to love someone? Let me clarify to you, that I don't know anything about love. Love is a weakness, a feeling meant for fools, that is its definition for me, and I will never lower my pride just because of this foolish emotion. I am the prince of all saiyans, the most powerful warrior in the universe. I'm destined and is forbidden to love and care for anyone except for myself. I don't know how I fell for your trap. Maybe you've put a spell on me that's why I fall for it (smirks) What you've done made me come back to my senses, and because of this, Get out of my sight and I never want to see your face nor a single hair strand of yours, EVER AGAIN!" he told her coldly.

Bulma shook her head in distaste. Her tears kept falling like a waterfall flowing down on a high mountain rock.

"NO! This isn't true... This isn't TRUE!!!" she cried.

"That is the truth, woman. No matter what you do, no matter what it is. It is the truth that you should accept. The truth is painful but you need to accept it and live with it. Now get out."

Bulma slowly moved backward, away from the elevator door as it slowly close, making them separate with each other. Vegeta keeps his cold stare at Bulma as she fall on the fllor in her knees, shocked and surprised on the words he has said. An evil smile run across Riyou's face.

_"Those eyes... Those eyes were so cold... It's making me freeze... infront of him. My whole body froze just as the elevator closes... I can't think of anything, I can't say anything... Vegeta... you're as cold as ever... Take those eyes, those cold eyes off me or I'll die infront of you... My body... I can't move it... I can't move... I need to stop him... I need to stop him and explain how much I love him... How much I care for him... Vegeta... You're not telling the truth! This is impossible! No!" _Bulma cried. (The elevator closed fully) "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inside the elevator... Vegeta keeps his cold stare at Bulma. Trying his best to surpass the painful; feeling he's now feeling. Just as the door's fully closed. A crystalline teardrop falls from his cold satring eyes. Then he closed it shut in order to stop the tears from falling but it did, just like waterfalls. Riyou, who was staring at him the whole scene, stares at him as if she was pity of him. To her surprise... she saw him cry for the very first time.

_"Bejiita-sama..."_ she thought to herself.

And inside her, she knew and he knew inside him... how much Prince Vegeta loves Bulma Briefs. He falls for her out of curiosity and is now in pain.

The weakness of the prince of all saiyans has finally been shown. LOVE.

King Vegeta was right, Love is a weakness, that is why Prince Vegeta, the most powerful warrior in the universe is forbidden to fall in love nor show care and love to anyone except for himself.

"Stop looking at me like that, Ri." He commanded Riyou. "Stop bluffing as if you think that you succeed on your plan of me hating Bulma because of jealousy. You have something to do with this trick, don't you?" he said to her with a threat in his voice.

Riyou smiled back in return.

"W-What are you talking about? _Bejiita-sama_? I was-" Just before she finished her sentence, Vegeta caught her by the throat and slammed her on the wall at the hallway of the first floor just as the elevator door opened.

* * *

"Stop making a fool of me, Riyou Mouri. If you don't want me to kill you by pulling out your throat and laugh as you slowly die?" he threaten his fiancé. Riyou's eyes were in total shock and could not speak of anything because of fear. 

"Stop it, _Bejiita-sama_! It hurts!" she choked.

Vegeta's hold to her neck get even tighter.

"What you've done to me moments ago is even more painful! Idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

Riyou could not breathe easily. He is definitely choking her to death.

"I did not do it!" Riyou cried.

Vegeta stopped by her words. She just cried. He removed his hand from Riyou's neck and put her down. Riyou was coughing hard. He knew she was lying. He could sense it, but he has no evident proof of her getting a plan of making him mad at his wife.

"Listen to me, Ri. If ever I learned you have something to do with this, you'll going to pay!"

Vegeta stared at a head-bowed Riyou angrily and then left.

* * *

Vegeta went to the park and sat on the bench. He called Goku to accompany him. (The park where he and Bulma first met.) He remembered the day when he first met Bulma. He took his phone and scanned the pictures in it. There was a wedding picture of he and Bulma in there. He told Goku funny stories of him and Bulma during the first year he lived on Chikyuu. 

Goku knew that something has happened but Vegeta would not tell him about he and Bulma having a break-up drama.

"You know, Kakarot," Vegeta said in a sad tone. "When I was still a child, I had a personal tutor who is very strict. He is not of our kind that's why I don't have an authority over him. He always let me memorize dozens of large books in about more that 500 pages. Every single word, every single sign, and every single stress in words. I must tell it and pronounce it correctly. One day, he put me into an examination, I must memorize the 500 rules a saiyan prince must do and must not to do. He asked me to tell a single one and explain everything about this rule. But he shall choose it, of course. You know what I picked? It's the rule number 3. A rule that was made a long time ago and shall always been obeyed by the prince(s) of saiyans. A rule written by a famous prime minister who live near 45 B.C. It states that 'You are the prince of all saiyans. The prince of the most powerful warrior race in the universe. You are born to become one day, the most powerful of them all. Thou shall not show any kind of foolish emotion towards anyone. Remove all of these foolish emotions, like love and care towards anyone except for yourself. Close your heart off these emotions, for it shall make weak. Never show what ever you feel. Even if, in a battle, you are scared. Never show your enemy that you are scared. Hide your emotions, all your anger, all your passion, everything you always felt in your life no matter what the circumstances may be, For you are born to be a cold and ruthless perfect warrior." Vegeta explained to Goku. Tears kept falling from his eyes. "For almost 20 years, I obeyed this rule. I suffered a lot but kept on remaining as stoic as ever. I hid all my hatred in my heart so that I could be the strongest warrior in the universe. Not until I met your friend, Bulma…"

"It's alright to cry, Vegeta. I won't tell anyone." Goku said.

"Leave me alone for a while, Kakarot. I don't want to see anyone of seeing me at my weakest point…" he told Goku.

Goku snapped his shoulder and walked away. He hid beside a tree a few meters away from the bench where Vegeta sat. And by this, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, thinking that Goku left, started to broke down and cried in a loud, dramatic scene for the first time in his life. Goku closed his eyes and tears fell on his eyes too. He understood Vegeta's feelings.

_"__I think you're wrong Prince Vegeta. You are still the most powerful warrior in the universe. And this painful love shall be your strongest weapon, one day."_Goku thought to himself as if he was talking with the saiyan prince.

**Chapter 22 FIN**


	24. Chapter 23

**a/n**: Yo! I'm back with a new chapter for Konnichiwa! Ouji-sama! Here is Chapter 23! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

Bulma went back to the Capsule Corporation still shocked on what Vegeta told her at the hotel. His words flinched her. His words still played in her mind. She could not forget it.

_"But Vegeta! Listen to me! I love you!" _

_"You love me? Well then, good for you. But what can we do, I don't love you. What is love anyway? I never felt that thing before. Do you know what love is, eh? Bulma Briefs. Do you know what it means to love someone? Let me clarify to you, that I don't know anything about love. Love is a weakness, a feeling meant for a fool, that is its definition for me, and I will never lower my pride just because of this foolish emotion. I am the prince of all saiyans, the most powerful warrior in the universe. I'm destined and is forbidden to love and care for anyone except for myself. I don't know how I fell for your trap. Maybe you've put a spell on me, that is why I fall for it. What you've done made me come back to my senses, and because of this, Get out of my sight and I never want to see your face nor a single hair strand of yours, EVER AGAIN!" _

_"NO! This isn't true... This isn't TRUE!!!" _

_"That is the truth, woman. No matter what you do, no matter what it is. It is the truth that you should accept. The truth is painful but you need to accept it and live with it. Now get out." _

Tears kept falling from her eyes. She wiped it using her handkerchief. She entered at the dining room and was surprised on what she saw. A big mess!

Vegeta entered the house just few minutes before Bulma entered and destroyed everything he has done for her. She walked near a splat cake and saw the words 'Will you marry me?" on it. She also saw a ring beneath the cake mess.

"I'm so sorry, Vegeta…" she told herself.

She went to the kitchen to get some rags for her to wipe on the mess but she saw some leftovers of the food Vegeta cooked at the stove. It can still feed 5 people so she decided to call Chichi and Goku to come over.

* * *

Outside the Capsule House, Vegeta stood infront of the door thinking whether to come in or not. Then, Goku and Chi-chi arrived.

"Yo! Vegeta! You're back!" Chi exclaimed snapping his shoulders with a smile on her face.

"Yes…" Vegeta replied and turned to Goku who was just with him minutes before.

The door opened and Bulma came out of the house.

"Oh! You guys are here!" she greeted. "Come in!"

Chichi came in first and Goku followed after he snapped the prince's shoulder. Vegeta was left outside and Bulma invited him inside too.

"Come in, Vegeta," she said.

Vegeta reluctantly came in. Chi and Goku ran into the dining room and saw the leftover food that Vegeta cooked prepared at the table. They sat at the chair infront of the table. Bulma smiled at her two friends while Vegeta was blushing of embarrassment for he forgot to throw the food at the kitchen.

"You cooked that, right?" Bulma asked as she entered the dining room and sat beside Chi-chi. "Sit here, 'Geta!" she called.

Vegeta smirked at the way she just called him.

"Don't call me, 'Geta'. It sounds like a dog's name!"

Vegeta sat beside Bulma but they did not talk that much. Chi wondered what the problem with her friends is but Goku doesn't. He knew there was a problem with the couple but it's none of their business anymore.

"Let's eat! This looks delicious!" Chichi exclaimed talking about the vegetable stew. She took a spoon and tastes the vegetable stew. Her smiling face turned into a face of disappointment. "What in the hell is this?! Is this soup or stew?!" she almost yelled. Vegeta stared at her madly and Goku snapped Chi's shoulder and she stopped nagging.

Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"Bulma Briefs," he called.

"Yes?" Bulma replied.

"Come and let's talk outside."

Vegeta stood up and went out.

"Just minute, guys" Bulma told her friends.

She stood up and followed Vegeta to a children's park. They sat at the swing.

"Hmm… Vegeta…?" Bulma spoke.

"What's it?" Vegeta replied. He was looking up at the stars above the night sky.

"Are you serious about what you told me earlier?"

"Yes,"

"Really? You really want to break up with me?"

"Not really." Vegeta replied "I was thinking about it. You know, I just took a joyride with the plan that Riyou made up for us to break up. If we continue our relationship, we would have much trouble. We had many people who want us to separate, my father, Riyou, the Saiyan royal council, the royal ministry, almost everyone in my race. There as this law that does not allow the Saiyan prince to show neither love or care or any kind of foolish emotions. I have a mission to do for my people. That is why I'm thinking about continuing our relationship." Vegeta explained. "Bulma…" he called.

"Yes?"

"Just wait for my reply by tomorrow and see what we can do."

Bulma nodded.

"Let's go back! Kakarot and Chi might be waiting for us!"

They went back to the Capsule Corporation.

* * *

By the morning, Bulma knocked Vegeta's bedroom door but he was not in there. He left for training with Goku in the woods. Bulma went out to shop her things all day. She met Kane by a bookstore and decided to eat with him at an Italian Fast food.

"I'm sorry for what happened yester night." Bulma apologized.

"It's alright. It was not your fault anyway. It was just an accident." Kane told her. "What about Prince Vegeta? Did you fight about what happened?"

"He told me he was mad when he saw me kissed you but he told me he wasn't mad now. But he was thinking whether we continue our relationship or not because he has learned that many people are against our relationship."

"I see…" Kane said.

They enjoyed their meal.

"By the way. My father would like to see you again. Are you free tonight?" Kane asked her.

"Yes," Bulma said.

"Would you like to go to our home?"

While Bulma was out, Vegeta went back home after training with Goku at 4:00 pm and left a note and his couple's necklace by the living room table saying 'I'll be waiting for your arrival at the park where we first met until 12 o'clock midnight. If you come, then we can start over again but if you won't, then I'll leave Chikyuu and all my memories of it with you. I'll be forgetting about you and the promise I made with you at this place. I'll go back to _Wakusei Bejiita_ and I'll never come back to Chikyuu again… See you later… Vegeta'

Vegeta left the house and went to the park, sat down on a bench and waited for her. He had a capsule that contains the space pod he's going to use to go back to his home planet. It was 4:30 in the afternoon.

Bulma and Kane arrived to the Capsule Corporation at 7:30 pm to leave the things that Bulma shopped. She said she was going to change clothes first and left Kane at the living room. He sat at the sofa and saw the note and the necklace that Vegeta left on the table. He took the note and read it. When he noticed Bulma's coming he hid the note and the necklace on his coat and stood up.

"Are you ready?" Kane asked.

Bulma nodded, they went to Kane's car and Kane drove the car to his home. It was already 10 in the evening when they arrived at his home. Kane's home is far to Bulma's home so it took them almost 3 hours to go to his house. Kane told Bulma to wait for a while for he'll call his attendants to escort her. He went out of the car leaving his coat by the seat next to Bulma. Something fell from Kane's coat and Bulma picked it up. She took Kane's coat and put the thing that fell in it. Then she noticed a note and a necklace similar to her necklace. She picked the necklace and opened it. There she saw Vegeta's promise written in the rolled paper inside the pendant. She took back the rolled paper and picked the note that Vegeta left for her and read it. She immediately was alarmed to look at her watch. 10:15 pm.

"Oh shit… Vegeta…" she thought herself.

Kane went out his home with some attendants. He saw Bulma standing outside his car holding Vegeta's necklace and the note.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see Vegeta right now…" Bulma said and ran off to ride a taxi going back to the West City.

11:00 pm, Vegeta was the only one left at the park while Bulma was caught in a traffic jam.

12:00 am, and she wasn't arriving. Vegeta still waited for her. Bulma decided to get off the taxi and ran to the park.

12:30 am, Vegeta called Nappa to tell his father something.

1:00 am, Vegeta decided to release his space pod off the capsule and opened its door. He was about to get inside reluctantly. He turned around expecting Bulma to be somewhere in the place… But she wasn't.

1:15 am, Bulma arrived at the park and saw Vegeta's space pod left the Earth. TOO LATE!

"Vegeta!!!" she screamed as tears fall off her eyes. She turned her back and slowly walked in a disappointment. "I'm sorry… Prince Vege---"

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to hug her tightly.

Kane stood enviously behind a tree almost near them.

**Chapter 23 FIN **


	25. Chapter 24

**a/n**: Yo! I'm back with a new chapter for Konnichiwa! Ouji-sama! Here is Chapter 24! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

Bulma arrived at the park and saw Vegeta's space pod left the Earth. TOO LATE!

"Vegeta!!!" she screamed as tears fall off her eyes. She turned her back and slowly walked disappointed. "I'm sorry… Prince Vege---"

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to hug her tightly.

Kane stood enviously behind a tree almost near them.

"Vegeta!" she cried happily. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright, woman. At least you arrived" he told her. "And I'm glad by that."

They hugged for almost 3 minutes.

"If you would like me to hug you like this all night long then we can do this all night long!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulma then turned away from him in an embarrassment.

"Who says I would like to hug you all night long!" Bulma screamed.

"I know how much you like to hug your husband's muscular body, woman!" Vegeta joked.

"Shut up would you!" Bulma snapped his shoulders laughing.

Vegeta held her hand. "Let's go back home!" he exclaimed happily.

They took a bus to go back to the Capsule Corporation. Vegeta fell asleep on Bulma's shoulder while holding her hand.

"I'll never let go of this hand anymore," Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulma smiled at his remark.

"I gave up my right of being the prince of all Saiyans in order to live the woman I love. So wife, treat me well." He told her.

"As long you would treat me well too, Dear Husband," Bulma said.

* * *

Wakusei Bejiita, King Vegeta was very angry to learn what Vegeta told Nappa to tell him. He learned that his only son giving up his rights of being the prince of all Saiyans and his rights to the throne, just for a weak and foolish woman?

Vegeta and Bulma got back home and saw Goku and Chichi waiting for them outside the house.

"Look! Our favorite couple is friends again!" Chi said.

Vegeta looked at her insanely and pushed Bulma off him.

"No were not!" he exclaimed.

"Oh? Is that it? Fine then! Get away from me!" Bulma yelled as she pushed Vegeta off her. She went inside the house madly.

Vegeta then came near Chi angrily and stared at her madly. Chi went beside Goku like a scared puppy.

Bulma wondered if Vegeta was mad on what she has done to him moments ago. Vegeta wondered how she was doing. Both were sleeping on their beds.

Kane went home disappointed. He wanted Bulma to meet his father again because he likes her.

"You really like Bulma Briefs that much?" Czacious asked his son.

Kane nodded.

"Therefore, let me talk with Prince Vegeta,"

* * *

By the next day, Vegeta decided to have a walk in the streets of the West Capital when a black Lincoln town car stopped by beside him. Czacious came out from the car's back seat.

"Would you like to have a drink with me? Prince Vegeta?" he asked.

They went into a private and expensive drinking house. The place was quiet. The house was a traditional Japanese house made with bamboo. Ladies dressed in Japanese kimono came in to give their drink, a strong shot wine.

Czacious and Vegeta sat at pillow seats at the each end of the long table.

"Would you like to have a drinking game?" Czacious offered. "We shall drink in the same glass by passing it into your opponent after drinking. We had separate bottles of wine and two glasses. But we shall use only one glass. The first you got drunk would lose the game."

"Bring it on," Vegeta said.

Czacious started first. He took a glass and pour wine into it.

"Do you know that Kane likes Bulma, your friend that happens to be your wife?" he asked. He drank the wine in the glass and passed it to Vegeta who caught it and poured wine into it.

"No, does he?" Vegeta said and drank the wine in the glass and passed it to Czacious who caught it and poured wine into it too.

"Yes… And I would like you to leave her into my son," Czacious said and repeated the same process he did before.

"Sorry, but I promised her I won't let go of her," Vegeta said and repeated the same process.

"You won't? But have you forgotten about your destiny?" Czacious told the Saiyan prince who growled at his remark. Czacious drank from the glass of wine. "My son can love her and give her everything she wanted. While you, the Saiyan Prince would not. You are born to be a warrior bred to kill. You are forbidden to show love or any kind of foolish emotion towards others. That's why you cannot give her everything she wanted…"

Czacious passed the glass to Vegeta. Vegeta took the other glass beside him and slide it into the table. The two glasses collided and were broken in to pieces. Czacious was shocked on the angry prince's reaction as the broken pieces of the glasses made a mess into the table and the floor. Vegeta was staring at Kane's father coldly in the eyes. Vegeta smirked at the king's reaction.

"Just as I told you, I won't let go of her. Before I do that, you need to kill me first." Vegeta told the king calmly but there was a hint of anger and irritation in his tone. "Thank you for the treat but I think I don't deserve this nagging and you talking about my destiny. It is I who holds my destiny and not you or my father, or some childish rule or law, would you like to excuse me?!"

Vegeta stood up but just before he left.

"Where is your high honored pride, Prince Vegeta? I just want to remind you that you are the one and only prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful warrior in the universe."

Vegeta turned to him.

"I'm not anymore."

"Then you shall become then," Czacious threatened.

Vegeta walked out and went back home, leaving Czacious alone. He entered his home and saw Bulma cleaning the living room.

"Welcome back," she said. She smelled alcohol on him. "Did you have a drink?"

"Yes, just a little." Vegeta said as he walked to the kitchen with Bulma following. He took a pitcher of water and a glass.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No I'm not drunk! I'm not drunk!" Vegeta said, pouring water into the BUTTOM of the glass and collapses.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Vegeta stood up.

"You must take a rest for a while,"

Bulma took Vegeta to the sofa for his to rest.

* * *

Czacious went to Wakusei Bejiita to talk with King Vegeta. King Czacious told King Vegeta how his son likes Bulma very much. He offered a plan of awakening Vegeta's Saiyan instincts and the Saiyan prince's real self by the use of the awakening sound waves device. Czacious and King Vegeta were close friends when they were still kids and princes.

"Awakening sound waves device?" asked the Saiyan king.

"Awakening sound waves devices were invented by the Tuffles for awakening someone's instincts and for the person whom it was addressed to lose part of his memory. By the use of this, we can make Prince Vegeta been awaken to what a Saiyan prince should be. We can also eliminate his memories of Chikyuu, what he did in there and the reason he went in there. In other words, we can make him forget about Bulma and the planet Chikyuu, turn him back into a cold hearted and ruthless Saiyan Prince." Explained King Czacious.

An evil grin ran across the Saiyan King's face.

"Fine! Let's do it!"

* * *

Three days later… Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and Chichi went into a bar to party. They enjoyed the night together. Few moments later, an empty space pod landed at a mountain 2500 km from the west Capital. Its door automatically opened and there was a small radiating device at the door. A flash of light came out of the pod and there appeared a replica of a full moon in the sky. The light contains Blutz waves. Then the small radiating device said in a feminine recorded voice. "Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" The recorded voice continued to play as colorless sound waves left the radiating device in search of the Saiyan it was addressed to, Vegeta!

30 minutes passed and the peer group decided to go home. The four friends walked in to the street on the way to the Capsule Corporation. Vegeta heard someone calling his name that anyone didn't hear except him. He was stopped by his steps as he was searching for where it was coming from. _"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!"_

"Kakarot," he called.

"Yes?" Goku replied.

"Take Bulma back home and stay with her. I'll be coming later!" Vegeta told Goku.

"O-Okay… But where are you going?"

"Somewhere!" Vegeta released his blue ki and took off the sky into the mountain where the space pod that Vegeta's father sent landed.

"What in the hell is this?!" he said to himself while looking at the pod in the crater it made.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

"What the?!" he flinched at the sound. "It hurts!" He covered up her ears for the pain is in there.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

The sound waves just entered his ears. His knees fell into the ground and so as his whole body.

"No! Don't! I don't want to!" he told himself. He rolled over the ground over and over again, trying to snap the awakening device's temptation. "Argh!" he screamed.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

"No! I won't!" he snapped. He rolled over the ground and saw the full moon's replica.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

LUB-DUB!!!!!! (Heartbeat got stronger and faster)

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. His eye's pupils turned red and his entire body shaking in fury and power, uncontrollably.

LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB!

"Kyah! Ahhaahhaaah!!!!" his body slowly floating to stand up. Fangs getting longer and his entire eyes are red in color.

He tried his best to snap out of the awakening, the impulse of the Saiyan instincts being awakened. But he failed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain.

All the anger he had felt during his times when he was living in Frieza's hands were finally released in here. He powered up in a fierce energy that made the entire Chikyuu's ground tremble. The clouds started to twist and thunder and lighting came upon. People of Chikyuu screamed thinking that it was the end of the world already. The mountain was destroyed and his body floated up just infront of the full moon replica. His top tank was torn because of the power radiating off his body. His muscles bulge because of the uncontrollable energy coursing through his veins. His tail slowly grew out of the base of his back. (He cut his tail off, see in CH.9).

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Capsule Corporation…

"What's happening?!" Chichi screamed.

Goku paced the window.

"No way! Prince Vegeta!" Goku screamed.

**Chapter 24 FIN **


	26. Chapter 25

**a/n**: Yo! I'm back with a new chapter for Konnichiwa! Ouji-sama! Here is Chapter 25! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

King Vegeta and King Czacious had a plan to awaken Prince Vegeta's Saiyan instincts. They sent a space pod to Chikyuu containing a so-called awakening sound waves device that is capable of doing the plan. When the pod landed on a mountain side, it automatically opened and activated two of its devices. A laser like device capable of making the full moon's replica and a small radiation device called to be the awakening sound waves device. A feminine voice spoke as recorded on the device saying "Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" The recorded voice continued to play as colorless sound waves left the radiating device in search of the Saiyan it was addressed to, Vegeta!

30 minutes later, Vegeta heard that someone was calling him and told Kakarot and Chichi to take Bulma home and stay with her until he comes back. He immediately left to go to the mountains where he sensed someone called him. To his surprise, he saw a space pod by the crater it made on the ground. As the sound waves continued, he slowly felt pain on his head.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

"What the?!" he flinched at the sound. "It hurts!" He covered up her ears for the pain is in there.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

The sound waves just entered his ears. His knees fell into the ground and so as his whole body.

"No! Don't! I don't want to!" he told himself. He rolled over the ground over and over again, trying to snap the awakening device's temptation. "Argh!" he screamed.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

"No! I won't!" he snapped. He rolled over the ground and saw the full moon's replica.

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

LUB-DUB!!!!!! (Heartbeat got stronger and faster)

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. His eye's pupils turned red and his entire body shaking in fury and power, uncontrollably.

LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB!

"Kyah! Ahhaahhaaah!!!!" his body slowly floating to stand up. Fangs getting longer and his entire eyes are red in color.

He tried his best to snap out of the awakening, the impulse of the Saiyan instincts being awakened. But he failed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in pain.

All the anger he had felt during his times when he was living in Frieza's hands were finally released in here. He powered up in a fierce energy that made the entire Chikyuu's ground tremble. The clouds started to twist and thunder and lighting came upon. People of Chikyuu screamed thinking that it was the end of the world already. The mountain was destroyed and his body floated up just infront of the full moon replica. His top tank was torn because of the power radiating off his body. His muscles bulge because of the uncontrollable energy coursing through his veins. His tail slowly grew out of the base of his back. (He cut his tail off, see in CH.9).

_"Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans! Wake up, Prince Vegeta! Wake up the Prince of All Saiyans!" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capsule Corporation…

"What's happening?" Chichi screamed as she, Goku and Bulma went under the table.

Goku paced the window.

"No way! Prince Vegeta!" Goku screamed.

"What do you think is happening to Vegeta out there, Goku?" Bulma asked. Goku didn't answer but he could sense that something was going happen to his prince. That the day most of the Saiyans feared to has come. The awakening of their prince!

"Vegeta's having a hard time fighting with someone strong enough not just to be defeated that easily…" Goku said.

"He's fighting someone? Who was it?" Bulma and Chichi asked in unison.

"I don't know," Goku replied but he knew inside him that Vegeta's fighting with Vegeta himself, the real one who was sleeping deep inside him for so many years. The Saiyan Prince who's cold hearted and ruthless, the perfect warrior! _"Vegeta… try to snap out of it… Please… for the sake of Bulma…"_ he prayed to himself.

* * *

Back to the mountain, Vegeta continued on his rampage as the shaking of the ground got even stronger, the flash of lightning and thunder grew louder and the ground cracked even got larger. Volts of red and black electricity cover his entire body, sparkling at the black ki radiating off his body. Rocks floated and surround him, the strong wind blew hard. His eyes glowed red and glowed even brighter. His entire body was still shaking and muscles bulging. He was screaming louder and louder as every second goes.

"Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaagrh!!!!"

After almost an hour, he powered down. The negative reactions of nature in his evil ki and overwhelming power stopped but rain poured down Japan just as his body fall on a pile of rocks on the ground. His eyes were opened but thin as paper, his breathing was hard, and his entire body ached. The awakening device stopped playing the recorded voice and so the sound waved it has created stopped, definitely making Vegeta stop from powering up. The device stopped as programmed.

"Darn it…" Vegeta groaned. He slowly crawled into the space pod and rested his body on the chair, still breathing hardly. "Computer, take me back to _Wakusei Bejiita_ for as soon as possible…" He ordered to the computer that is programmed of taking its owner's orders by voice recognition system.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," the computer replied as programmed.

The door of the space pod closed and a white light surrounded the round space thing as it slowly floated off the ground and left the Earth in a flash.

* * *

Bulma, Goku and Chichi walked and paced the window of the dining room inside the Capsule Corporation just as the ground shaking and lightning strike stopped. Goku could not speak of anything as if he was in a shock. His body was trembling in fear.

"Is the battle finished?" Bulma asked. "How's Vegeta, Goku? Is he fine? Did he win?"

Goku didn't answer for a few seconds.

"No, he did not." Goku said in a slow manner.

"What?" Bulma and Chi said in unison, shocked in the way of speaking.

"But I thought he's the most powerful warrior in the uni---" Chi bellowed but was cut off by Goku.

"This happened because Vegeta was fighting with the most powerful warrior in the universe--- HIMSELF!"

"I don't get it!" Bulma screamed.

"You won't understand it anyway, Bulma. Let's just go to sleep," Goku said.

He doesn't want to make Bulma worry. But she insisted him to tell her.

"What do you mean Vegeta's fighting with himself? That he did not win against this most powerful warrior in the universe man?" she cried.

"Don't worry, he would be coming back, Go to sleep. If he sees you awake then he will mad of you." he told her, even he knew Vegeta would not anymore.

Goku and Chi went to the guest room, Chi slept at the bed while Goku lied on the sofa. He could not sleep of thinking on what just happened on his friend, his prince. Bulma was left at the living room waiting for Prince Vegeta to come back. She was staring at the pouring rain outside the house. Tears kept falling from her eyes.

"Get back here soon! Vegeta!!!" she cried.

Vegeta turned his head as if he heard someone calling his name on his head.

Vegeta's space pod landed on Wakusei Bejiita space pod station, a few meters away from the palace. Royal Guards and Royal soldiers ran towards the landed spot to welcome their prince. They knew he was coming because of the computer inside the station that could tell who's coming in and out the planet. The guards and soldiers stood around the pod as its door slowly opened. Just as Prince Vegeta came out of the pod, they immediately bowed down to him.

"Welcome back, our prince," they said.

Vegeta didn't spoke. King Vegeta, Queen Caulie, Nappa, Raditz, Riyou Mouri (She was in the planet to visit her parents and so as the king, she doesn't know anything about the king's plan.) and few royal guards and servants arrived when they heard the news of Prince Vegeta's arrival. Vegeta walked slowly towards Riyou. It is seen in his actions that he's body was weak due to the pain on his body.

"Ri…" he said.

_"Bejiita-sama…"_ Riyou cried.

Vegeta hugged her tight and kissed her. Riyou hugged him tight also. After that, Vegeta walked towards the king and queen.

"Welcome back, son." The king said, trying to eliminate the evil smile on his face that no one could notice especially his queen.

"Oyaji… Okasan…" Vegeta said in a low manner, and then he collapsed.

Nappa and Raditz caught his falling body. All Saiyans around the place worried about him.

"Prince Vegeta!" they seemed to cry.

"Call the doctors right away and bring the prince of all Saiyans to the recuperation tank!" Nappa ordered to no one in particular except for the king and queen. The royal guards went to the doctor to call him.

Seconds later, a doctor arrived and escorts the worrying Saiyans to a room of the recuperation tank used by royalties. They put Vegeta's unconscious body inside the tank, closed it and poured water like liquid capable of healing. (Note: They took off Vegeta's clothes first before putting him inside the tank…) His body floated in the liquid. The Saiyans inside the room were worried of their prince. The doctor checked the prince's health and body by the use of the computer connected to the tank. There he learned that the prince had a blood clot on his brain, making him lose part of his memories. The king has made strict order to all Saiyans not to tell the prince anything about Chikyuu, if any Saiyan defied this order, he or she will be punished by death.

Bulma waited for three days for Vegeta's arrival but he never came back. A letter was sent to her by the royal house of Planet Vegeta saying. "We apologize for the late announcement, but Prince Vegeta would not be coming back for he died of the battle that occurred the last three days." After learning that her prince was dead, she broke down and cried.

**Chapter 25 FIN **


End file.
